DON'T CRY FOR ME HERMIONE
by Glorioux
Summary: Hermione has loved Harry for a long time but he was unaware. A romantic trip to NYC to 'open' Harry's eyes goes sour thanks to four interloping Weasley Who play dirty to keep Harry who now only wants Hermione, but is it too late? Unknown to them, a spider cult is also playing interference wanting a piece of the pair. Humor and Mature themes. Tbd April 2018 Harmony.
1. The Titanic trip

DISCLAIMER; HP belongs to JKR. The story line and all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property.

A tragic-comedy +a little romance+a dog+

Camellia: the sometimes 3 headed wonder pooch. As a guest star.

A/N This story will contain anti Weasley sentiment, or a cast of Weasley reprobates :) But also some nice Weasley. This chapter is Mature although the others migh not be. Not sure if it will be all published, it is all written though. I previously published it but it was deleted by a hacker before it was finished, this version is highly modified.

 **Don't cry for me Hermione.**

 **Just Harry**

She was immersed in planning the trip to America, what fun, just the two of them. She was just sure this was the time when Harry's glasses would be clean enough to see the witch in front of him, and he would not be under the 'influence' so to speak.

Pansy, bless her heart, took her shopping in their attempt to give a not so gentle push to the Boy-who-lived-on denial; or as Pans would say: The-boy-who-lived-under-Molly's-Apron.

"Hermione, why don't you save all the money and effort? Just go and 'stumble' into Harry's room in the middle of the night; 'al fresco,' yeah, sleepwalking, anyway you are a certified sleepwalker, and then jump on his bed into his arms. He won't know what hit him." Pansy suggested as Hermione tried a little black number.

The dress was made out of jersey with a bit of Lycra and wool, the jersey was scrunched and re-structured with all over stitching, a thing of art.

The black beauty hugged her body like a second skin. The low cut cowl at the front nicely displayed a promise of delectable breasts. It was backless, almost, thin leather straps, adorned with real water pearls stained black and dark Austrian crystals, crisscrossed the back, that at the lowest point could not go down one more millimeter.

"No knickers," both witches exclaimed at the same time and laughed, rather naughtily. The sleeveless dress displayed her toned arms, and it hit to her mid thigh, along with the dress she would wear a totally transparent wrap, YAY. It would go perfect with the three inch short boots with the open toes and small mirrors. He was a one dead wizard.

"So, have you comnsidered my idea? The one of finding yourself on his bed?"

"Nah, he will throw a blanket on me and pretend he is blind without his glasses. I have tried, done it, and failed. He is the master of see-me-not when he wants it."

The witches and the Muggle sales clerk laughed. "Imagine, I am such a fool, I planned it all. I pretended that I had closed myself out the room when answering the phone out in the hallway. Of course, I would say that I had forgotten the wan-I mean the key inside the room." Hermione continued talking, unaware of the smiling crowd gathering.

"And there I was, freezing my bum off. I came in his room and started shaking him. Poor dear sleeping prat, a charitable thought briefly crossed my mind. But I was already thinking, "oh God, I will be inside his bed, tonight." Please Harry I am freezing, can you get up? I know it is late, but I need help I am locked out my room." Finally the git wakes up ready to help, slides on his glasses, the light comes on, and his face looks at me tormented, and as if I were on fire, and somehow his glasses slide to the floor, convenient eh?" Hermione tapped her foot, already annoyed at Harry.

""Why you are standing here like that, na.., "he croaked, looked away and pointed at me, he had lost his glasses and his speech, that was clear. " Well," I answered, "I'd just undessed when the Flo, I mean phone..." never mind; and I asked if he would help me. He pulled out the quilt off his bed, in one fluid motion, and threw it on top of me while looking the other way. Putting out the flammable material so to speak, once the vermin was trapped, me being the vermin on fire, he comes running and wraps me in it, as if I was a baby. I guess he had put the fire safely out. And then sits me on the bed, finds his glasses, and well you imagine the rest, that was it." She shrugged her shoulders looking deflated and then laughed.

Everyone joined the laughter at the same time. They knew he was a git, who would resist the beautiful petite twenty something young woman who was now trying sexy nightgowns.

"The poor boy, he must either be blind or maybe gay?" Some helpful woman offered her unwelcome advice; neither she thought, just Harry.

"Poor Ron, he loves you." Pansy said later while drinking tea at Hermione's and Harry's flat. She sounded a little bitter since Ron was her ideal wizard; he had cleaned up really nice. Pansy would help him buy his clothes, teach him how to be polite, but he remained clueless. Just wanted or though he wanted Hermione, and he stayed perpetually under the influence of the two Weasley witches.

"Poor Ginny she has always wanted to be the wife of the BOY. Molly, my second mother, I do care for her," Hermione sounded annoyed, "Hell, I know that I cannot live without her puddings, but could with her plans for my wedding, to Ron that is." Hermione's discouraged voice remarked, "What is the sense, I am just wasting my time."

 **The crime or SURPRISE**

Harry and Hermione realized their mistake the moment they left the Burrow the night before traveling. Harry had convinced Hermione to stop by the Burrow to say goodbye. Ginny's histrionics and guilt-trips, combined with Molly's dire predictions of doom and disaster, failed to yield any results, however the damage was done, and the travelers had sealed their own doom.

Yup, the fate was a done deal, she was about to waste her valuable time and her parents' money.

They arrived at NYC, the Big Apple, and the first 58 hours or so, were wonderful minus some interludes. She could not believe they had made out Heathrow after the drama at the Burrow, Ginny clinging to Harry like he was going to the gallows, Molly drying her tears, forget that, don't go there. Hermione told herself.

Her parents were footing the bill for this to be big fiasco; the Titanic's maiden voyage, so to speak, that was doomed to fail before it started. She should have gone for the 12 days Caribbean cruise with Pansy.

The Grangers had given her money for the 5 star hotels, expenses, shopping money, and the other travel outside of the award portion of the trip. They also upgraded their airfare from business to First Class, Harry had been thrilled. She came from a low upper class old family, and being the only child the sky was the limit, they footed all her follies. That was the mildest thing she could say about this trip later on. The Weasley women were a force of nature to be reckoned with.

This 'vacation' was multipurpose. They would pick up an award for the trio, for their role in ridding the world of a dangerous monster. The ceremonies would happen at the tail end of the adventure. Seven glorious days and eight nights together, and ALONE, her dream come true.

Ron was playing a game in California and was unable to play catch-up, thank Merlin, until the day before the Private Award's Ceremony at the White House with their President, Bush was the name. The Britain's ambassador, Prime Minister, Kingsley, the Royal House's representative, and a few more wizards and Muggles would be attending. Her parents, both stuffy grandparents who would make Lucius Malfoy proud, the Weasley, shivers, and some of her closer friends and relatives would also be there.

Their clothing, to be worn during the two days Galas and social events, mostly private, had been donated by several European designers, all magical of course. The award was also monetary; she was told each would receive the equivalent of 300,000 Galleons each, a vacation home, a muggle car, a yatch, horses, and assorted sundries, all donated by the American Wizardry Community. This would be the second largest award they had received.

They went out clubbing, the next day they arrived. They had been playing tourist nonstop, eaten, shopped and took naps. They comfortably held hands, or their waists, when walking, of course Hermione was getting ready to attack him and ravage him, just wait, she kept telling herself. In retrospective she shouldn't have waited.

Around 10:30 PM (22:30), they went out with a couple of Ravenclaws, friends of Luna, Luna and some other yanks, all wizards, who preferred the Muggle clubbing scene. They were all studying magical moving pictures composition at an Ivy League university's magical campus.

Some progress had been done; the night was full of promise. Lots of slow music was being played, and Harry had eagerly joined the bumping and grinding. Hermione had worn the little black dress that by the way she had worn sans undergarments, very short tights, silk stockings to mid-thigh with sexy visible lace, the short boots, a cashmere short coat, and a light shawl around her shoulders. It was a little chilly. She looked so hot, that Luna's strange roommate, a witch looking sort of green and yellow, kept hitting on her, and at least 20 other men and some hot women, had asked her to dance.

Her smoky make up glittered, the new hair style and highlights courtesy of an incredible wizard salon, and the dress combo, were hot witch enhancers that made wonder-boy super hard. He'd nearly swallow his tongue when they met at the sitting room in their suite to wait for Luna. He kept shifting uncomfortably on his chair and could not take his eyes away from her. "Lovely dress, you look very hot, bound to break one or two hearts."

This clinched her suspicions, that it wasn't his wallet but a suspicious large bulge he kept trying to hide behind his mid length overcoat. He had insisted on wearing it while they waited, never mind that the heating was uncomfortably balmy. This made the inner vixen yap excitedly.

The competition was adding needed encouragement for Harry to act. At one point, Hermione had gone to the 'ladies room,' an American term and pulled off the short tights, too warm to dance. Not really, but why miss chances for runaway fingers.

The dancing went as expected after a few cosmopolitans, a long island ice tea, Harry ordered after too many hard drinks, thinking it was some sort of tea, and the rest was history. If not for Hermione's high body alcohol content the night could have ended in her favor.

The one certain thing, was that Harry wanted her. Their bumping and grinding left no doubts in her mind. His hands got well acquainted with her breasts, her thigh and the road in between. Following Pansy's directions, she practically sat on his lap all night, tables too small, they had to, somehow, sit six at a table for four.

He pressed his sizable erection on the dance floor, taking advantage of the darkness of the club. Then they sat down, and he kept biting and kissing her neck, and her back. His fingers covered by the short shawl, found their way to Nirvana. The first time, thanks to the dark, she climaxed, not a mind blowing one, but a nice one. She kept pressing her bum against him, discretely, but she could hear his ragged breath, and felt his fingers trembling. His eyes stayed closed. She didn't want the night to end.

At one point he moved her a little to the side, pulling his zipper open, brought her hand inside his pants. Feeling her grabby hot hand, he bit her shoulder hard to control his moans. He had gone commando, bad wizard, two were playing this game. She felt him dripping, and naughtily brought one of the fingers into her mouth, licked it, and whispered in his ear, "Intoxicating, delicious."

At this, he moved her and stood her up, right after he had pulled up his zipper. Leaving a large bundle of bills on Luna's hand (he knew that she was broke, he gave her a couple thousand,) and said his good nights. They got their coats, and kissed all the way out the club, his mouth was heaven, what a kisser, every second, they would stop, nobody knew them, and kissed and rubbed their bodies, not too discrete. "Hermione, love, I am not going to make it, have pity, stay away from me till we get to the hotel."

They were lucky, they caught a cab after a few minutes, and "You cannot have sex in my car, I am a decent, family man. I will have a wreck if I have to look at you two…these foreigners." the eastern European looking driver reprimanded them, in a thick accent, forgetting that everyone in NYC is a foreigner.

Neither of them heard him, they were far gone. Harry had Hermione side ways, half on his lap, while trying to figure out how to get her in the small confines of the car. They probably reeked of sex. Who cared? Yes, he had climaxed at least once, she was certain.

The hotel's reception night clerk was the start of bad omens. "Yes, you have one message, to Mr. Potter?" Harry read it quickly, crumbled it, and threw it in a waste basket. Whatever was written, started sobering up the one BOY-that-was-randy very fast, but he kept his mouth shut, he knew no to ruin the best night of his life.

It was the sudden sickness that destroyed any chances she might have had. It started at the lift ride, the pull at the start, made Hermione want to die. Holding her mouth, kept nodding her head to Harry who kept trying to get her, all she wanted was to run and throw up.

The night could have been hers, if not for the liquor. Hermione should've known better, mixing drinks never agreed with her. And instead of monkey sex, her night was spent back at her own room holding a waste basket, not being able to locate the sobriety potion. It could have been the sushi, or was it the nachos, or the empanadas? Or the mojitos, cosmopolitans, and long island ice teas. Go figure, she only had a couple of each.

Next day was, "Don't cry for me Argentina" at Broadway, which Hermione was dying to see. She was singing all the songs softly, making Harry chuckle more than once. They held hands all evening, you know the dark. He even wiped her tears, whispering thenprophetic, "Don't cry for me, Hermoine," and he smiled.

He nuzzled her neck hoping for a replay of the night before. The entire day he had been playing with her hair, holding her hand, but keeping a little distance. This was the big chance. But maybe there was some truth in omens and divination; his words would become reality sooner than she could have ever expected.

They went to a cozy Mexican restaurant right off Broadway, and after two gold tequila margaritas premium, they were feeding each other bites, and their knees would touch. They were debating about dancing, but the mix of the food and tequila, made Hermione reconsider. She decided to go back to their hotel to "talk about their plans". Which really meant, not more playing, let's do it.

Tonight she was wearing very skinny silk and wool stretch pants, with a wide belt scripted with runs, and a buckle made out of half of a horse shoe, flattened and enameled in a crystalline colour, a fitted mid hip matching jacket with a leather collar matching the belt, clingy old rose low cut silk top, flat shoes, and leather and stone jewelry. She looked amazing; he knew that, he could see many heads turning, a feat in a city so full of beautiful, nice dressed people.

In the taxi to the hotel, once again Harry's inhibitions had lowered, tequila and darkness, a deadly combo. He sat glued to Hermione. He grabbed her leg and threw it over him while rubbing it, close to the juncture of her thighs. He kept imagining those breasts all night. He could see her nipples through her thin bra, at the restaurant, could not wait to feel them once again. He also remembered her sweet juices, but looking at her trousers, he knew it was not to be. At the hotel, yeah, he could wait, but her little hand, yes, oh Merlin.

The ride was longer than last night, he had figured at least 30 minutes. One arm snaked around her shoulders, and brought her head to rest on his chest. His hand went under her shawl, and his fingers leisurely touched and massaged her nipples, that felt as round pebbles. He slowly grabbed her hand and urged her her pull his zipper down; he hissed softly when she reached in for him. She played with him the entire ride, oh yes, indeed.

His eyes stayed closed until they arrived. Her pants were white, and she wondered if they would appear wet since pressed against her, and she wished for a shawl. She pulled her hand out when they approached the hotel and also pulled up his zipper.

He held her hand and kissed it with great tenderness, "Thanks, love, in a minute I want more than my fingers inside you, a payback with interest. I can barely wait," he whispered, his voice hoarse and sexy.

Ginny and Ron were in England, and he was right here with her. Something was changing, and he liked it, all of his bits liked it. The message had said in three to four days, and he was afraid of Hermione's reaction. He was desperate to be inside of her, his body was all want and need. We could see her face as he entered her, gods, he was about to push her against a wall. Tonight he didn't care about anyone else, his eyes had opened; he could see her crystal clear, and damn them all, she would be his tonight.

Arriving at the hotel, they stopped at the lobby for messages, about their travel. They waited for news for a change in plan to leave first thing in the morning. Harry, knowing bad news would arrive if they didn't leave. So he had proposed for a change of plans. He was getting smarter, maybe?

"Ah, Mr. Potter, yes, here is something with your new travel arrangements; they were brought by courier early. Ah, someone is waiting for you at the sitting room to the left of the elevators. I have here, a note, he read it aloud, Your Friends, SURPRISE!" His heart nearly came out his mouth...BUGGER, he wanted to run.

At this Hermione's hopes went down the drain, she had a feeling of doom spreading from her head right down her toes. And judging by Harry's now greenish complexion she was right. "Harry, Mimi, SURPRISE". Four ginger heads turned towards them, Molly, Arthur, Ron and Ginny. Hermione fainted.

A/N Oops.


	2. The Crime

DISCLAIMER; HP belongs to JKR. The story line and all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property.

a/n while it is true this is fiction, there are plenty of stories of those who will stop at nothing to get their way? Raise your hand all of those readers who had met or had a terrible in-law? Or a nasty ex who still wants what is yours? Or someone like Molly who believes their son or daughter is more deserving than you? Alas, such is life, not too far from fiction...

 **Forensics of the 'SURPRISE,' A Crime of Rudeness and Tackiness**

 **Everyone has an agenda**

What a nasty crime; the criminals were guilty of crashing on the unsuspecting's lovers romantic getaway. So what went wrong? Who betrayed the unpleasantly surprised pair? What were the events which preceded the impromptu across-the-pond arrival of the Weasley locust? The awful spur of the moment had deep roots in past events.

Now, If forensics were conducted on the events that precipitated the SURPRISE, the chief investigator would conclude the ill conceived Burrow's visit by the doomed couple was the loaded gun, and the announcement of their trip was the trigger which prompted Ginny's actions.

No sooner that the doomed couple had Floo, that Ginny had convinced Molly and Arthur to crash on the unsuspecting and naive prey.

Initially, her father was rather reluctant, unconvinced of the wisdom of joining a trip without an invitation. Ginny, however, argued that the traveling fools would be lonely, yeah sure.

Ron jumped in and explained that he would have to be gone two days, but thought it was a good idea, thus he would pay for the Portkey difference in price, totally disregarding his father's concerns.

He knew an opportunity for what it was and knew that Ginny was onto something; she had the fine tuned skills of a hunting predator.

His only concern was about the game and in making Hermione angry, "No worries brother, Hermione and Harry won't mind, after all she will be there with her parents,¨she winked and Ron understood loud and clear.

Now that we have the weapon, the trigger and the perpetrators have been identified, the question remains what went on before, during, and after?

 **Who is Who-and Why?**

 **Arthur aka 'the Nincompoop'**

At the end, they all had agreed, and arrangements were made. "I will talk to Kingsley, he knows their agenda," Arthur volunteered.

The next morning, as promised, he went into his office, "Kingsley, you know that Harry is a son to me, and I wouldn't ask you to give me his itinerary unless it was very important. An emergency, shall we say a surprise; they will love it. It is for the family, you know."

The minister was very busy; nevertheless he was reluctant when he passed it on to Arthur, a family emergency of some sort. Kingsley later recalled that Arthur had said that it was a family emergency, but he had failed to ask who were they, whose family and what was the emergency.

The answer was simple; they and family, were the same, namely the Weasley, and the emergency was to ruin the couple's private getaway.

Arthur, a total nincompoop, an otherwise intelligent wizard, and not usually a simpleton, convinced himself that it was selfish for the family not to share the travel experience with the couple, after all they had so little family. At least that was true for Harry. The nagging feeling of wrong–doing kept pushing him to be the voice of reason and would not stop. And there were Bill and George, who had warned him of the wrongness of the plan, but he decided to go along with the witches, it was easier that way.

 **Unknown Allies**

 **Or** **Bill and Fleur** -

"Father, if they had wanted to cart everyone along, they would have said something a while ago, please leave them alone. Fleur told me in no uncertain terms, that Harry and Hermione wanted to be alone." Bill said trying to be conciliatory and to take the edge off his tone.

Besides, Fleur had been furious for the last two hours, after the foolish couple, not too cleverly, had come to bid their adieus before going to America. Fleur being better acquainted with Hermione had been upset over Ginny's histrionics. She had known for a while that Hermione was head over heels for the obtuse and apparently clueless boy-wonder.

"But love, how can you know that, has Hermione whispered to you any big revelations?"

She smiled at him, with her Mona Lisa smile, the one who drove his wolf a little wild, *"Mais Oui, mon Amour, Je suis une femme et français, Je sais tout à propos de l'amour. En outré, je suis également une sorcière." (But of course my love, I'm a a female and also French and know all about love. Besides, I am also a witch.)

He loved it when she spoke to him in French. Hence once he told her that he was fully in agreement, Lobo, his wolf, was grateful when Fleur called him from their room. She had said something about a show of her deep appreciation for his faith on her, AUUUUUUU, a loud howl was heard minutes after.

 **And George, the secret Informer-**

George was certain that his family's crashing plan was an outrage. Hermione loved Harry and wanted to be alone with him. He knew her feelings after his last year's talk with Hermione, "George, I like you a lot and shagging you would be extra nice. Too bad really, but it wouldn't be fair to either you or I, because you want more and I want less. Let's not ruin a great relationship. It isn't because of Ron, he has been out the picture for a long time."

"Why did you break up?" George asked.

"It was because of his interpretation of the unwritten rules for a Quidditch player on the road. His actions killed whatever love I had for him. I now understand that I have loved only one man, Harry; ever since the first time I saw his scrawny bum. Sadly he is blind, he can only see Ginny." She appeared sad, "Hmm, do you think his glasses need cleaning?" At this, they both laughed breaking off the tension.

As much as Ginny was his sister, he knew that Harry wasn't the one for her. It was all hype and his mother's plans. Besides there were at least three blokes better suited for her. Plus, he was plenty aware of her life on the road as a Quidditch star.

As a matter of fact, one day around nine to ten months ago, he had a visitor at his shop.

"No Viktor, Hermione's only day at WWW is Saturday. She must be at her office right now. Could I perhaps be of some assistance?" George asked with alacrity seeing the dread reflected on Victor's eyes and guessing the reason of his visit. Once Viktor talked, he had sent the Bulgarian Hulk straight to Harry.

It wasn't news to George; he already knew it from several people. He had tried to tell Harry more than once, it just wasn't right, but Harry had refused to believe it.

And there he sat; George was totally shocked with Bill's revelation. His brother stopped at WWW after dinner the day after they left. He had refused to believe it, how could his kin be crashing into someone else's trip, were they under some form of Imperius?

"So Bro, you must be wrong, imagine going on the HOT trip of your life, and two exes plus their parents come crashing on you?" I hope that you are wrong, it is just crass and horribly wrong, when are they leaving?"

Apparently they would be leaving in a couple of days, but he wasn't sure. The news prompted him to act. He had to send Harry a Muggle message. It went to his hotel thru the service he hired in America for his export of WWW toys, the rage in America. He sent an owl to a London address, and they did the rest.

Because the message was to Harry Potter, he needed to keep it cryptic. He Floo Pansy, who listening to the nonsense he had told her, felt the desire of hexing them with an unforgiveable; but reconsidering, she gave him all the needed information.

He was still uncertain about the time difference, or some damage could have been prevented. Just a thought, but it was highly doubtful since they couldn't be stopped. While chatting, George noticed, for the first time ever how pretty Pansy was. And Pansy looked at George once over...By the time he left, Ron was no longer number one in her heart. She was willing to explore, as for George, he dreamed of being with Pansy. When he woke up, Fred was sitting right above the bed. "Your dreams were hot, who was the babe? I have a tip, she can be the one. Go for it. " George agreed.

 **Ron 'The Director** '

Ron wanted his witch, even if they hadn't dated in nearly two years. He was dreaming of an unforgettable make up time with her. Never mind that: a. Was there ever a hint from Hermione and Harry indicating they wanted company? b. The closest to an invitation was asking him when he would be there. c. The couple wasn't lonely. d. The trip was being paid by Hermione's parents less than the two days in D.C. e. She had long ago told him, in no uncertain terms, that he was O.U.T. of her life as a romantic partner.

"Ron, let's face it, we just don't work out as a couple. The reasons are simple, firstly, I had better kisses with my 3rd class boyfriend. It is a fact that we just don't click that way. Besides, I am no longer in denial and I have come to terms that I only love one wizard, and his last name is not Weasley. But you are my friend, and if I could have two wizards you would be the other one." Hermione had told him in clear, simple sentences, just to make sure not to overload his lazy mind.

"Love, Hermione, be honest that you are still mad about my strays over the time, they are normal; everyone who plays Quidditch plays the field. We are famous; fans want us; and we cannot help it. I am just a hot blooded wizard," he stated while looking at her, hoping for a nod, or a yes, and he was still waiting.

She had told him to go away, but how could he pass the chance he was looking for? Hermione was his; if not, just ask his mother, she had even told George when he had said he liked her as well. Same went for Charlie.

Yes, and there was the fact of Hermione's hidden charms. Yup, Hermione's parents had money, and they loved their princess. Once he wasn't able to play anymore, he was sure the good life would be smiling all the way. He was foolish, but he was saving his money. He had his pride but didn't mind being sponsored, he deserved it. Too many years of being the underdog, no more, he would make sure of that. And add his assets to her future inheritance, he had been to their homes, hers and both grandparents, and he'd have it made.

He often recalled the time he learned about the witch's hidden assets, so to speak. His mind wondered to the first he went to her house. It was for the welcoming party her parents had offered for their friends and family. I was a celebration for their return from Australia.

Hermione forgot to mention the guest list was over one hundred and fifty guests. She had invited all the Weasley's but different excuses prevented some from accepting.

He did seem to recall that the house was connected to the Floo (Hermione had said something to Arthur to help her connect the Floo into her parent's home.) Harry told him that the Floo was connected to a fireplace in a guest room.

Upon arrival, Ron was very confused. He had thought Harry and him had landed in a Death Eater's home, the size and elegance confused him, it was some kind of trap.

Before Harry could stop him, Ron was out the room, wand on hand, and in a dueling stance he intercepted the first passer by.

Hermione's grandmother nearly had a heart attack; she was walking past the room at that very instance.

"Hermione, Bob, Jean, an intruder, he has a knife…HELP!." Someone yelled; the blue-haired lady grabbed a small and dainty porcelain vase and…SMASH! She broke it to smithereens on Ron's head. Harry fell to the ground, grabbed his stomach, and tears rolled down his cheeks, a laughing attack.

The memory would make George, Charlie, Bill and Harry laugh non-stop. Harry made a pensive to show everyone, and they laughed for days. Even Percy would ask for a replay. Ron got mad just thinking about it.

During the ball, they played the first reenactment of the 'Faux-Pass.' The wizards chased each other with toothpicks, in lieu of wands, and Fleur played the part of the grandmother. What a laugh, ha,ha; Ron was upset, heat rising up to his ears.

Otherwise, he had a fantastic time with The Bell of the Ball, Hermione. And got to admire the older home, not Malfoy Manor, a somwhat reduced scale but not far behind. Later he went to the more gradiose homes of the grandparents which cinched his decision. His future was written, it had Hermione written all over, when he was ready, that was.

Of course, the reenactment was played every time the group drank a little too much, and even little Teddy now would run with a stick, giggling, "Diretor," he would scream.

A knife, no, not at all, they had explained to the older lady. It was a stick for practice, because Ron was studying to be a music director...Oh well, the webs wizards' weave.. and out of it 'The Director' was born. It became Ron's infamous nickname whenever annoying him was on. As for the grandmother, she still eyed him suspiciously.

 **Ginny the?**

Something had been changing for three months, and she had noticed. Finally, It all had gone belly up that night around three months ago. It was late, maybe an hour before midnight when she had arrived unannounced at Grimmauld Place. It was an early arrival from one of the Harpies' games. Her lovers had homes to go back to, so she went to Harry's. It was time she did something, she had fallen out of grace and it was time to make points.

Albeit the late hour, Harry was at the kitchen looking flummoxed and all together frazzled. She found Harry bent against the counter, hitting his forehead with one fist. He was clearly upset. He had not heard Ginny come in. He finally lifted his head and just said. "Hello." But instead of looking at her, his eyes were looking past her, at the stairs.

Hermione was coming down, wearing a short silk robe, extra alluring Ginny observed. She also looked frustrated and upset, what was up?

"Don't mind me. I am getting a glass of milk. Hmm, hey Harry, I am glad that your glasses are staying up. A good thing so you will be able to see whenever you need put out fires. Good night, so glad you didn't get burnt." Hermione barked at him, poured the milk and left.

Harry had flushed red all the way up to his ears and looked mad at himself, His hands ran through his messy hair, "Mimi-." He called and thought better of it. However, his eyes never left her as she walked up.

"And what is up with the Princess? And what is about your glasses and a fire? And she ignored me completely; no hello Ginny and no goodnight. What am I missing here, a lovers' spat?"

Ginny faced him angrily. Her shoulders squared and even pulled out her wand aggressively. He still hadn't looked at her once during the entire diatribe.

"First, put that wand out, or I will ask you to never enter my home again." At this he looked at her straight on. His eyes seemed moist, but his look was glacial and angry. His stance wasn't at all friendly. This Harry, the dangerous Auror, scared her. Many feared his darkness, she knew his reputation, many said that he was right at the edge of darkness, and she could see it now.

"Second, I don't know what she is talking about it; and even if I did, it isn't your affair. What is certain is that I am not up for one of your tirades. I told you over three months ago not to show up here when you come back from your games. You always reek of sex, and who knows what else. I know what you do, and also about your groupies and your mates."

Ginny was wondering what was going on.

"So don't be looking at me for blame for what you do and to excuse your actions. Please go home, I have work tomorrow. And please keep Hermione out of our problems. I mean it, stay out of our friendship, she is my family. Never forget that Sirius is gone, and all I have is Hermione." Harry turned around to go to his room.

"Ah, before you blame anyone for my knowledge of your sordid affairs. Do tell the young wife of your Krum not to send the nephew to beg me for the large family the man has. For Dumbledore's sake, the man is older than Arthur, his wife, a beautiful witch, is Bill's age. He has five children, one just two years old, and a sixth on the way. It would appear as if the wizard dips his wick at home while being with you?" He smirked nastily at the angry paling Ginny.

Yes, until that evening, she was able to kiss him and make up, even after the warning three months ago. Well, with a little mother's help, she smirked. She thought he would dismiss it after she told him Viktor was wrong. True, things have cooled a bit, and that now she always needed incentives to get Harry in bed, with a little help of her Mom's brews.

Ron was right; he told her about his talk with Hermione. They were famous, young and beautiful. They were out traveling half the year; it was a way of life. Home was home, and the road was the road. But Harry was hers; she deserved his title and his vaults, the ones he would inherit upon his marriage. He was hers, just ask Molly; hadn't her told her so since the first time Ginny had set her eyes upon him. Mothers know best.

Since that evening, Harry's eyes followed the Mudblood princess whenever she was in the room. "Harry, is there something going on between you and Hermione that I should know? Why is still living here at your home, she has a job, and my brothers all say her parents are very rich. Their house is a Pureblood's home and then some. Is that why you like her? Is that the reason why you all are like dogs in heat after her fat ugly bum? I am glad that I was on the road when she had her party, I would had been sick. She is so ugly, I just don't get it."

Harry had snapped, "If she didn't live here with me, I would probably not be alive. She has been the one constant in my life. She has never betrayed me and gave it all to follow me during the worse year of my life, what do you expect? She is my family with Ron the closest. Of course, you all are, I was wrong by saying otherwise the other night. "

He paused to bang his head in frustration.

"Ron, Hermione and I, have shared dark moments nobody else would understand. As for you, well, we have shared shagging, and a little bit of love. Please don't be nasty. I wasn't the one who ruined what we had. I wanted to marry you. Even if you and I still have occasional sex, it is by your choice. I am never the one who starts it. Strange, how I don't even remember how we got in bed the next day. Sometimes, I think you feed me some kind of potion. But if that is the case and I ever found out—"His voice had trailed off.

She had never seen him so angry and decided to let go. She needed to play her cards right, when she was ready, not before. Right now she was, still, into a close friendship with benefits with the girl from South Africa. The witch was gorgeous, tall, and dark, with green eyes, she was sin. True she was married, and this was only for the road.

Things couldn't be more fun, she had recently hooked up with a drop dead beautiful Bulgarian trainer, well not recently about nine months ago. Hmm, his wife was pregnant, damn.

Yes, Gregory was Victor Krum's uncle. He was older than her father, married, very rich, and a tasty bonbon. A real man, not a boy like Harry, and Marisa liked him as well; he was a veritable tiger in bed and what a tiger. The three of them had a good thing going. Why mess it up, for now.

It was Hermione's fault for knowing Viktor; had he also told Hermione?

 **Molly** -◐- **Master Deceiver/Subject Matter Expert**

As for Molly, her blood hound instincts kicked instantly when she saw the couple. She saw the hungry looks, their body language, and she knew it. Wasn't she an expert?

She had shagged since she was 16, it started with her first one, Lucius, when he was barely thirteen, even at that age he had been beautiful, very.

She feared someone would find out, hmmm, if anyone else knew– And after him, she had shagged a few, well, many few, never mind. She had married properly to the father of her miracle five month baby son, she has been nearly sure that he was the father, maybe. Never mind she had taken a potion right before labor to make sure the babe was born already disguised with a strong glamour. Unless someone would find out and removed it, she was safe. Not even she knew for sure, it was better that way. She'd often worry, specially after Bill was bitten. And knew the rest when Fred died.

Hmm, of course she had used the same potion three more times, that one lover she couldn't say no to when she was still a beauty, and he still wasn't married, and she lost track of everything. So what? Everyone had their secrets. Her secrets were only hers, because the one lover didn't know about her suspicions. Ahem, more than suspections, she had tested them after Fred died. That day she averted disaster by Glamouring her dead son; not a nice thing to do. She had her reasons, everyone would know if 'he' ever found out; even worse, he would claim them all. And she was sure that not only she'd lose she would lose her four olders sons but Arthur was well. No, that wouldn't do.

Wasn't she clever, hadn't she gotten rid of Andromeda Black, Arthur's true love. Poor Ted, another of her conquests, he went along, because he loved Andy. She could help her girl, and her only son, Ron. And now Arthur was safe from Andromeda's claws.

Hmm, no sense in going there, the point is that she could read the tea leaves of lust, snogging, finger playing, loose bindings, lips and teeth markings left by overeager young wizards, the little things that escaped an untrained eye. Growing up in a very strict home, she knew how to erase those signs before coming into her home; she knew every glamour to disguise her telltale signs and looked innocent whenever she came into her home, or into her house's common room.

She was adept and a powerful witch. She knew how to use her wand and her charms. She had even learned one to restore her hymen. Too bad that too much Firewhiskey had made her forget the contraceptive charm with..cough, cough. And later 'forgotten' once again with Arthur... after repairing herself.

Arthur hadn't been her first choice but turned out the best one. The wizard knew how to keep his witch satisfied and was very well endowed for the part. Well mostly satisfied but for those other times….Besides, money would also be coming via Harry and Hermione. Of course Ron and Ginny were already paying to renovate the Burrow, and have been generous to a fault.

She had imparted all her knowledge onto her Ginny. The young witch had hot blood like her mother's, the little sweet vixen. With her looks and her mother's help, she would have her Harry. Potions, whatever she needed, mothers were for that.

She was glowing in the knowledge that she had been right. That she was correct pressuring Ginny to cancel the game and pay the fine. She told her, "Ginny, my girl, if you don't do something right now and go after Harry, you will lose him." She was always right.

Ah, now with the motive, the perpetrators, and the SUPRISE crime has been solved. But isn't Molly also a 'criminal' with many unsolved 'crimes?'…Wasn't she the driving force behind Ginny? Just out curiosity who is Molly´s ex-lover? Will she be discovered? All valid questions for later.

Next time:

AT the Hotel, the SURPRISE arrivals - The obnoxious nightmare continues.

 _-When Ginny had approached Harry, he had PUSHED her away. Duly noted, he smelled of her Rival. They had been kissing and...And Hermione reeked of what? Of Something familiar, she just could not put her finger into it. She would figure it out later tonight_.

A/N GRR


	3. Hermione goes to NYC-Alone

DISCLAIMER; HP belongs to JKR. The story line and all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property.

A/N The crime in the last chapter alluded at the crime of the Weasley crashing on them, just a game of words...but yeah, what fools, and this is not purely fiction, I know this first hand. :) a version of it anyway.

 **AT the Hotel, the SURPRISE arrivals - The obnoxious nightmare continues.**

When Ginny had approached Harry tonight, he had PUSHED her away. Duly noted, he smelled of her Rival. And Hermione reeked of what? Something familiar, she just could not put her finger into it. She would figure it out later tonight.

Ginny stood there the entire time and just stared at the 'surprised couple' with malice in her eyes. She was none too happy to see the well snogged look about the wayward couple, and nearly turned purple checking Hermione's attire.

As Hermione was being carried by Ron, she observed those telltale marks in Hermione's neck; she knew Harry's fetish for biting. Her memory was good, and she missed his passion. And wait, Harry's Muggle trousers were half open. She was aware that every now and then, Harry's finger strayed and caressed Hermione's head, then Ron would push him away with his shoulder. Something was up, and she knew it. Her mother had been right; she looked at her mother who barely nodded in agreement, how about it? Molly had been right on the Galleons.

Harry's eyes kept going to Hermione looking very upset. And there was her fainting; Harry had said it was jet lack or something. She would not know about it, they came via Port-Key straight from the Ministry. Maybe she was pregnant, she surely hoped not. The smell, gods, couldn't it, nah, they had been out.

But right then she understood that Harry wouldn't keep. The last years, he had grown tall, filled out, and was frankly beautiful. Besides, he was fire on the bed, but she wanted variety. Oh well, one day she would be ready. Yeah, he was hers for whenever; and she had General Weasley behind her all the way; thanks the Gods for that.

Ron was in heaven. He could not take his eyes, or hands for that matter, away from Hermione. He had carried her in his arms—but first had to wrestle her away from Harry, the arrogance of his friend, Hermione was his. He then took her to the room and laid her on the bed. His hands touched her all over; well, he massaged her to make her feel better, he wasn't a cad. Ron had never seen dressed quite like that. She was just beautiful; she looked sensual, alluring, and even while she wasn't feeling well. Her eyes had opened and closed. She was fine, but not ready for anyone.

Ginny had been right; it was a good idea to be here. He had the feeling that Harry was about to take his rightful place. He noticed Harry's dirty looks just when Ron kissed her head and nuzzled her face. He shrugged his shoulders and said, "Mate, I know she was light in the head, but she is so beautiful, if it were you in my place you would be doing the same."

"Harry, son, Ron is right; he is practically engaged to her. They have been a little apart because of silly misunderstandings; let Ron make it up to her, they are making up a lover's spat." Molly hurried to support her cub.

Arthur rolled his eyes, and with a grimace gave Harry a look of, Son, Molly rules. Please receive my condolences. And loudly "Molly, love, you must leave the children alone."

His voice full of regret for subscribing to this debacle, but he loved his Molly; she still made his blood run hot and was so very willing. He knew well enough to ride with the flow, not to change the balance of things, mostly, because he didn't fancy himself all alone.

And yes, there was the little unresolved matter about hotel reservations, the hotel was fully booked, not problem, Arthur and Molly would share Harry's room at the suite. It had a folding couch; Ron would sleep in the other bed. Ginny would share the king size in Hermione's suite gag, and so it went. Hermione's parents paid for this leg of the Weasley's American vacation, or partly to be fair, Harry paid all the extras. And that was the end to that.

Arthur had contacted the American Wizarding Ministry who appeared the same evening excusing for their 'lateness.' They came up to their suite. Hermione was livid, on top of this now they had bodyguards. America was in the mists of a wave of uncertainly due to some Muggle Death Eater types, Terrorists, the American wizard explained to Molly. The tall wizard with the milk coffee skin and the dark glasses, kept his eye on Hermione. Nobody saw his secret smile or when he adjusted a couple things around the room.

"Arthur, we need to take the 'children' back home, this place is too dangerous for them." The children wanted to stay, so the Americans had offered two Aurors to keep them safe while visiting. After all, it was not every day the Golden Trio came to visit.

Hermione thought later the American Ministry call had been the only good thing about that entire mess. Well after the surprise arrived, the American Ministry had arranged all the new hotels and paid for them. Harry offered to pay for the differences of cancellations and such. No need, most large hotels dealt well with cancellations. At least she had saved her parents some money. All she could say about the rest wasn't much; that is was better forgotten, it was so bad, that just thinking about it, made her mad.

 **8 1/2 months later-**

The day they came back from the trip, Hermione moved out while Harry was gone to work. He was forced to PortKey with Kingsley; some kind of "emergency" had come up. Even that part had been a failure.

She took a leave of absence and enrolled in a Muggle medical training program in America. She had refused owls, or any contact with Harry. She could still see him and Ginny in bed. She was naked and all over him, he was sleep and didn't see her. She ran away and did not even say good bye when she left for the airport. Anyway she was going alone.

After his constant messages, and the flowers that kept coming every week, until three weeks ago, when she had finally accepted for him to come in a one week to help her move back. She was ready to talk after too many tears, she was not perfect either. But she had not heard from him for almost two weeks. Maybe he was on a mission. _These blueberry pancakes are kicking._

So she was eating her breakfast in a small dinner. Once the last of her order was served, she opened the paper and started reading her copy of the Daily Prophet. She took great care to hide it away from curious eyes, and she felt ready to faint, not here. Don't hyperventilate be calm.

The full color first page picture showed Harry's body turned to the witch to be his bride, Ginny Weasley. Her face was radiant, and behind the saccharine sweetness, her eyes gleamed with malice and possession. In the moving photo, she was turning her triumphant face towards Harry, he was sitting and she was standing holding her arms, pulling her to him, and then Ginny was looking towards everyone.

In the interview with Rita, "Yes, Hermione was just a teenage fling while they were cross-country as he had told me so many times. You know hormonal teenagers, and Muggles and their looser attitudes," a saucy wink, "you know what I mean? —"

Hermione hit the ground, "Miss, Miss, wake up, are you ok? Somebody fast, call 911, I left my cell at home. Fast, I think she broke her head, there is a lot of blood, Miss, Miss."

She woke up inside an ambulance, "Pete, dude, the young lady is waking up, come over quick." She heard a male voice and made an effort to open her eyes.

"Where am I?" Her mouth was dry. She was lying down inside some kind of moving vehicle. She tried to lift her arms and found out that she was unable, her arms and legs were strapped onto something. Was she a prisoner? Her heart thudded with fear.

"Her blood pressure keeps ascending, not critical but needs to be monitored," a different voice answered.

"Miss, Miss, settle down; you are in an ambulance. You were injured after apparently fainting and falling from a bar stool at a dinner. You have a nasty open head wound; otherwise all vitals seem to be in order. Is there any history of —." The medic started to ask questions that she answered.

"I am Hermione Granger, how about my belongings?" She answered and asked for her things, which included her handbag with her wand.

"We have them all here, they are safe. The dinner's clerk picked them up, and she folded up the blank pages you were looking at."

"Ah, thanks."

Hermione was glad of the charm she had created, a variation of Evanesco which made magic pictures or writing on magic books, etc. vanish in the event of curious non-magical eyes, and would stay so unless she would remove the charm.

It had saved her a lot of headaches since she had moved here. Once, she'd misplaced a book with a large number of moving pictures which she later found at her flat; and after that, she didn't take any more chances.

"Thanks, you are so kind."

"We looked at your cellular. We found an international phone number under your emergency phones. The hospital placed a call." The other medic informed her, "they have already called back and your family has been informed, there is a message for you at the hospital."

"My family, what number did you give them?" Her voice sounded alarmed.

"It was an overseas number, England exchange the receptionist said, I think."

"Could you be so kind and please pass me my phone, or just read it back to me." A dreadful feeling settling in her stomach, and she knew that the day was going from bad to worse.

Upon hearing the number read back, her eyes closed tightly, and try to will the newly acquired knowledge to go away. The phone had been programmed over one year ago, after she had bought the phone. It was an international phone so she just exchanged the chip when she came back to America, and didn't use it often.

She was praying that maybe the man was wrong, Pansy's number was also listed under Emergency numbers, but the medic was not sure which one he had given them. No sense in wondering, she was sure.

Now that she was awake, the medics kept her awake because of the wound to the head.

"Miss Granger, please keep your eyes open, we are almost there."

At the hospital, Muggle of course, she was stitched properly, scanned, had a couple x-rays; the neurosurgeon was called, and he decided to get a bed for her. Since Hermione had indicated that she lived alone, combined with heavy bruising and swelling, the doctor wanted to keep her under observation for a night. She wanted to leave that place right then.

"I don't want to stay here; I only have emergency insurance through my university."

"Where do you study?"

She told him.

"I will have the business office check, but most student insurances are good with this type of emergency. You are English, correct? I think your card is good here, not sure."

So she was stuck here for the mean time, so she rang the front desk, and they told her someone was coming with several messages that had arrived for her.

After reading the first message the tear damn opened, and she talked aloud, "No, no, I don't want you here. I never want to see you again, I won't let you back in, never."

The other messages were from her parents, to please call them immediately and charge back the call. Should they be flying? They were calling her cousin Josh who lived in Montreal to come over and help her.

Josh, a financial banker, almost her mother's age, lived with his partner. That would be nice. He could help her with the logistics. Too bad that he couldn't be there until late this evening or maybe early in the morning.

The next message was from Josh and Michael, their flight would arrive at La Guardia, at 18:00 and they would go straight the hospital, their cellular number, and 'we will see you there.'

The other message was from Pansy. It was from 20 minutes ago, London time, 6:40 A.M. Please owl her. Or send her one through the magical phone company's owl service It was used to communicate with the Muggle world. Harry was coming. He had the one who had told her of the emergency just a few minutes before.

Then she started reading aloud to distance herself from reality.

 _–I don't want to be the one who tells you, but he has done something terrible. Be aware, He is going to marry the weaselette, it has been the talk of the town since the special news release last night. He begged me not to tell you and ask you not to read the Prophet until he sees you.'—At this Hermione had to stop ready to dry her tears._

 _He wants to 'explain' it to you. I personally think there is nothing to be said. Much love Pansy. P.S. I am having tea with Draco, the git send his love. Wink, wink, He thinks that you should it give him a try. Much love your Pansy sister. P.S. darn, George Weasley is extra hot. We are going clubbing again in a couple of days, cannot wait...by the way; I am claiming him effectively…yesterday, well more like three months ago..._

Just thinking about Harry's betrayal, she felt a searing pain as if someone has directed a bullet hit inside her chest. In seconds the floor nurse came over checked the monitor and the cables' contacts attached to her.

"Don't worry, I think I am having a panic attack, I had the day from hell."

"Just checking if the contacts were still attached, here," she pointed at some spikes in the scrolling readings, "but it is now all normal." She took her pulse manually and connected her to the blood pressure cuff. The blood pressure was going down to normal. "Just a little high, the stress of being here, I am sure."

"I will ask Dr. Hamnik about a shot to calm you down, although I doubt it he will give you any, just try to relax and watch some TV. The telephone will be turned on in a few minutes. Let us know if you need something else. The MOM, I think it was an organization, called. They have sent someone to assist you."

The blood pressure went up right that second.

a/n No wonder, with good reason. Ginny is a villain here.


	4. Harry Tries

DISCLAIMER; HP belongs to JKR. The story line and all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property

 **Harry goes to Kingsley.**

Harry had gone straight into Kingsley's office. His reception was chilling cold and reserved.

"Harry, what can I help you with? Ah, I think congratulations are in order. Though frankly, I am disappointed. I seemed to recall that you were again in contact with Hermione. I was relieved after that debacle with the Weasley family last year, which I partially facilitated."

"No more than I, surely. The sadness and regret because of my stupid actions, never leaves me." Harry spoke in a sorrowful voice.

Kingsley appeared untouched by Harry's words.

"I know that something is wrong; I find myself in a sticky situation. The announcement wasn't my idea; it was all done behind my back. Apparently Ginny is pregnant, I was very drunk at the Burrow, just a couple of days after Hermione finally answered my messages, I was ready to propose. My big mouth and I told George and Bill in the garden that day, maybe I was too loud, but my heart was soaring and wanted to share my good news. I brought my mother's ring for the proposal and the matching earrings as a gift, I wanted to show them to my friends."

"To the Burrow? I thought you were smarter than that!" Kingsley stopped and rubbed his chin in exasperation, his hands wanting to wring Harry's neck.

"For such a smart Auror you are foolish, but when one is in love one tends to forget that not everyone shares our happiness. How is that Miss Weasley finds herself with your child, if you have been trying to have Hermione give you a second chance?" Kingsley asked him, sounding very irritated. He now was wishing for the chandelier to fall on Harry, the fool.

"That is what I am trying to figure out, and it is the reason that I called your office earlier. I knew you would be here this dawn and wanted to ask for your help. And it so happens that before I came, I had an emergency call from the United States as Hermione was driven by a Hospital ambulance. Hermione had an accident at some restaurant and suffered a nasty head injury, but she is apparently stable."

"Where, how to reach her, please write all the details, have you called her parents, what do we need to do? Tell me and it is done, is she okay? Have you contacted the American Ministry to send an Auror to watch over her?" Not Hermione, not his favorite witch, if only he had been twenty years younger—

"Yes, I have called her family. And no, I didn't call the Weasley before you ask. I have been blind, but I'm not an idiot even if I can see that is what you think, it is written all over your face." Harry defied him and wanted to contradict him; he was also angry with Kingsley and looked ready to attack.

"I don't know how she is. But first let me tell you the rest, it is germane to my request. I woke up at the Burrow the next day and had no recollection of what happened. I was naked, in bed with Ginny, and there was evidence of sex." He blushed and then paled at this.

Kingsley avoided looking at him and stood up to give Harry his back; he was at something, maybe a picture, "Yes, please continue," his face was contorted in an angry grimace and had to let go off his wand, ready to strike Harry.

"She tried to kiss me and started touching me, there. I struggled to get her off me, but she was possessed. She was climbing on me, I pushed her so hard she fell out the bed," he paused and drank from a water glass.

"She yelled 'Mom, Mom, Harry pushed and hurt me, MOM,' she kept yelling, while I tried to calm her, but first I had covered myself with a sheet. I was seeing red, how could this had happened, even after I had previously warned her not to feed me potions. I had suspected and based upon it, I know, I should not have drank even a glass of water." He stopped and covered his face and looked defeated, slumped on the chair, and ran his fingers through his hair nonstop.

Kingsley had turned. Looked at Harry and kept shaking his head while thinking. "So why on Hades did you go back to that house? You always have shown better judgment, but I understand son, they are your family, and you are so alone."

"Molly pushed the door open, dramatically admonished me while Ginny broke-out in huge sobs, still naked and holding on to Molly. She said something about abusing their hospitality, until Arthur came and took them away. Later George told me that both Bill and him left earlier the evening before; furthermore, he remembered that I told them I wanted to go home; just before that Arthur had come out."

"Why on earth did you talk to Arthur knowing what happened before, did you tell him about your plans?" Kingsley asked.

Harry shook his head from side to side.

"No, we changed the topic; Bill had already alerted me that he was coming towards us. Both of them are still mad at their parents over the trip last year, and Fleur hasn't gone back to the Burrow. Bill, Fleur, and George visited Hermione recently; they have been here at least twice." Harry was looking at Kingsley to gauge his reactions.

"As they were leaving, his mother was coming out with a fresh pitcher of apple and firewhisky punch, they came back for a glass for the road, and she had a fresh butter-beer for me. I didn't want to drink liquor at their home for fear … Bill has told me that I was a little off when they left."

"And you suspect what?" Kingsley had an uncomfortable intuitive thought, and hoped to hell that he was wrong.

"Well that was the reason I had asked to see you urgently. Just ten days or so ago, Arthur came by my office he looked upset and avoided my eyes. He told me that Molly had Floo him earlier to let him know that Ginny was pregnant; and the baby was mine, from six weeks ago. Could I come by the Burrow, in one week? Meaning yesterday, come for tea, and just to talk, but not before since she was too upset."

"And Rita Skeeter was there why?" asked Kingsley more kindly.

"I will get there. One hour before I was to come, Ron came to 'get me'; there was a change of plans; hence it was better to meet at a neutral place, and they had reserved a private room at the new tea Salon 'The Rose.' I should have refused but instead I was on time, and Ginny asked me to take a seat. She stood in front of me, leaned over, and held my upper arms, she was standing. Ron sat in a sitting area behind me, with Molly and Arthur. I walked into a trap."

"Son, you should have made excuses and left. You are an Auror for Merlin's sake."

"They had said they wanted to prevent a scene, and I wanted to ask her for proof than the child was mine, check the healer's report as to how long she was pregnant, and tell her that I had zero recollection of that night. Wanted to tell her that I was sure that I had been set up."

Harry stood up and walked towards the table where the liquor was kept. "May I?"

"Please and bring me one of whatever you get, I need one."

Harry, ignoring the time, too early to start drinking, 6:30 AM, and knowing the South African Commission would be arriving in less than thirty minutes tried to be fast.

He had heard before their Minister was fond of American Bloody Mary's, a big joke amongst the wizards And that is exactly what he fixed for both, and doubled the vodka.

"Here you go," Harry passed the heavy tumbler to Kingsley, who stood by him, then they took seats across each other.

"You can imagine the rest, no sooner I sat down, 'My love, thanks for coming, and for standing behind your actions. I knew you still loved me and wanted to give you a baby.'" He had a sip of his drink, and licked his lips all nervous.

"Before I knew it, she leaned to kiss me, and I was pushing away, grabbing her arms, not to hard; I wanted to free myself, and the precise moment, the doors to the private room opened to reveal the contents of the Trojan Horse; namely, Rita Seeker and her entourage, composed of Arthur, Ron and Rita's photographers right on tow." He drank over half of the glass.

"I was furious and mouthing insults, but Rita was swift, asked a few questions and left. I was yelling angrily at being set-up, and Ginny of started crying, Molly was screaming and rambling about how they had loved me as their own son, and I had shagged their daughter...blah, blah... Ron and Arthur stood a little away the entire time, but never said anything for or against it. I asked for tests, etc. And Ginny, gracefully and timely, fainted right on top of the couch, and I was asked to leave."

"And what do you want me to do, I don't see what, unless-". He stopped himself, and looked at Harry questioning.

"I want you to authorize me a confidential investigation only reporting to you. Arthur is your deputy, and I am your head Auror. It wouldn't do anyone any good to find out. It is all the same whether or not I am the father. The point is that I was given something illegal strong enough to wipe out the entire night's memories after the first drink of the last butter-beer"

He walked to gather his thoughts, "Ah, I didn't go by St Mungo's to check if I had been given anything. I was too disturbed that morning, and it wasn't until early evening that I went. Too late to check the healer advised, more than 18 hours had gone by," concluded Harry.

"We will talk about it tomorrow, considered done, or whenever you are back from New York. I will expect daily reports, confidentially of course. We will discuss the logistics later; please tight lips, don't discuss this with anyone else and avoid the Burrow." Smiled Kingsley looking worried yet happier.

"Kingsley, I need you to give me holiday time and allow me the use of urgent Portkey leaving in one hour to NYC, or even sooner if I can arrange it. Please keep this trip to yourself. You could say I went into a secret mission; and as far as you are concerned, I have enough leave since this is personal."

"Son, you are in an official mission, keep track of all your expenses, and son, good luck. You and Hermione have done enough for the entire world, we cannot pay you enough; so pay her Muggle Hospital. If necessary, arrange for first class Muggle Flight back, her injuries might require it. Harry, don't expect any big changes with Hermione, she will be angry, but maybe we can work to make it right; go on."

They shook hands and Harry left. "You will need lots of luck, and I fear it will be difficult to deal with Molly and Ginny. I don't envy your situation." Kingsley sat looking at the wall picture of the trio receiving their awards.

"Arthur, Arthur, you need to control your witches. They need an old fashioned public spanking." He talked to himself, and his lips were set on a wicked smile, they had recently talked about obsolete laws which should be out taken out, and surprisingly many members voted to leave the witches spanking in the books, voted 38 to 12. He had an idea.

"Percival, find out who voted how in the last round of eliminating obsolete laws, better who where the 12. We have nine witches find the other three; and go to Hogwarts to find all you can about how to set up public spankings and the such. Hmm, find if your mother had any serious beaus. You and I saw her doing something to Fred's body. Sorry for ignoring you. I know I shouldn' ask you, but this was your idea."

Percy guffawed, "Will I be invited? Ah, I have a candidate closer to home, certain family members make me ashamed to be a Weasley. I want front row. And about my mother, I will. She has been out of control, but I want guaranteed front row. She has done enough. What are you thinking about?"

They both laughed, but Kingsley volunteered nothing, no sense making the horses shy. Perry wanted to be top dog, and if he were right...

 **Harry Arrives at NYC.**

His heart was beating hard; he was worried about facing her. Since he had travelled in guise of a mission, a tall African American Auror waited for him right by the Portkey Station.

The American Auror looked rather intimidating. About 6 feet 5 inches tall, athletically built, hair cropped, dressed in chinos and a knit shirt, and an elegant linen jacket, all in black. Harry was dressed in one of the trousers and white cotton shirts with cuff links that Hermhad helped him buy for their Titanic voyage. He wore a linen vest with inner pockets, to hide his documents and his wand.

"I am Jamal L'clef, please to meet you Harry Potter. Whatever you want to go, or do I am at your service. There are three more Aurors assigned to you during your visit, 24/7. I am sure that you are aware that you and Ms. Granger are considered highly visible visitors, and pose a security challenge."

"You must be joking the war is over. Voldemort is dead."

"America in general is in high security alert since the Muggle 9/11 terrorist attack. There are ties to Death Eaters, thus, it is wise to be careful, nothing lost. Besides we are all thrilled to be around you two. Ms. Granger is a real beauty, and we can have a chance at her; after all you are engaged to Ms. Weasley." He gave Harry a nasty knowing smirk.

Harry's jealousy had made him angry; he wanted to erase Jamal's smirk, damn Ginny.

"Your loss our gain. We don't mind. We have already sent Aurors, to guard Ms. Granger while she is out. You should have seen everyone trying to be the chosen one." He seemed dreamy, "Why was it that the Ministry didn't alert us she was in country?"

"She is here for personal reasons, and flew-in the Muggle way."

"Understood, do you want to go by your Hotel first and drop your luggage, he said looking at the two small bags Harry was carrying. We will assign you a Muggle cellular phone, and one Muggle weapon. By the way, please inform Ms. Granger, when either you or her visit this country, there are no personal reasons, you two are high profile, as per our Minister."

The man shook his hand with a lukewarm smile and not so friendly. His smile reminded Harry of a shark, never came up to his eyes. He was dangerous, Harry assessed, and he was after Hermione, great!

"I guess I am at disadvantage since you already knew my name, glad to meet you Jamal. If it is all the same, I want to go the Hospital now."

Meanwhile, Hermione was at her room dealing with the outrageous number of flowers, candy, and fruit, that Draco and Pansy had sent her. Her bum hurt from the bruising, her nails were broken, and she had a bad headache. Whenever her cousin or Harry arrived, she guessed Harry, she wanted to be moved to The Spring's Magical Hospital, near by, mostly she wanted a Healer.

Her headache got better once she read one of the cards, which had been arriving every ten minutes.

This magic card, made in Drumstag's art department, was an animated picture showing a nasty looking witch in a low flying broom, she looked like an ugly female Snape chasing a red haired witch with Ginny's face. The flying witch was throwing hexes that sparkled at Ginny's bum. Ginny was covering her bum and little yelps of: Ouch, Ouch, followed each strike. It was read with Draco's voice:

"You can run, but you cannot hide; Baba Yaga will get nasty Ginny witch for being so bad."

And the reading was followed by a spine chilling cackle, And, "Love, Let me hex them for you," Draco again.

She laughed with glee at this portrait of Ginny, and her headache was all gone.

Xxx

While Hermione was abroad, Pansy and Fleur kept the office opened three times a week. Her parents had offered to pay her staff while she was away, and she had turned their offer down. After all, she had a sizeable vault on her name. The trip and the education were forced on her, but the other was just excessive. It would be good to be back to work. She loved doing research and being paid a fortune to do what she loved, besides her own parents had worked all their lives, their credo was that everyone should contribute their share.

A lot of her work came from Gringotts, from private companies such as Malfoy Enterprises, and lately from the Ministry. She was good with computers. All new findings were added to her knowledge centre. Her structured, stored data contained everything known on thousands of courses, hexes, potions, poisons, and charms. You never knew when the stored information would become valuable.

Her hospital phone was ringing, "Hello Mione." Pansy greeted. Her voice sounded concerned. "I have been so worried, what happened? Did you get Dracky's greetings? I had to tell him, he is a pest." They both talked and laughed for a while.

"Ron came by earlier, he is really worried about you. When he arrived by floo, I was sitting by the fireplace. Earlier, I had changed to the short dark purple silk tunic with the short skirt, and he nearly popped one of his eyes looking at my legs and my low neckline." They both laughed.

"I asked how he heard about it. It is unfortunate that he wouldn't tell me how he found out. He wants to come. I talked him out of coming today. Too bad, but he said that he would be there if you aren't well in a couple of days. What a git, he cannot say no to the Weasley women. He needs a good scare to stay away from them. He is a prat, but so cute and I Kind of Love HIM." Pansy said dramatically. " Wait, I forgot, I am going to eat with George, he is a a nice wizard, super hot, and also mine, indeed. Maybe, he is my true love."

"No worries Darling. I will think of something, Ron will be yours one day if you want him, but George is a better bet. I do love Ron, but he loses perspective when around those two. I'm not in love with him, and wish I knew what to do about him. I need to go the headache is nasty. Maybe you do need to give George a real chance other than shag him, Miss Heart-Breaker. Do give my love to Dray, you need to tell him that I know he is gay, and he needs to tell mum and dad, and to quit using me as an excuse."

Draco was neither gay, nor interested in Hermione one bit. He had a very traumatic experience during the war, and he would probably never wish for physical relations with anyone, at least those were his thoughts at the time.

Just a few minutes later the phone rang once again, it was Kingsley, calling from her office phone.

"Hermione, no need to be upset," He had called had earlier to notify the American ministry of Hermione's presence in NYC. The American wizards were aghast after finding out that she had been at their country for so long. The country was under a terrorist alert and they were terribly afraid for her safety. Maybe they were distressed to realize they were not indispensable.

"King, Ron was earlier to see Pansy. He knew of my accident, how could that be? I know that Harry would not have told Ron. By the way why is he coming?"

"Arthur was at the ministry's breakfast earlier, there are loose lips all over this place. Hermione, as your honorary father I must tell you this, please listen to Harry; you two have been through a lot. He deserves a chance and you do too. His sin is of trusting too much, I think he loves you very much, and so does Ron. Either Ron or Harry would have been fine on my eyes, if it were not the fact that you love Harry. I am not blind. Talk to him, do it for the two of you, I must go." He said goodbye and promised to look into the information leak. He should have looked in Arthur's desk, Molly had rigged the place.

Sure enough, it was not long before a tall man, an American Auror, sat just outside of Hermione's hospital door. He was dressed in a dark muggle suit, dark glasses, and they must have known what they were doing, because the Hospital Staff were under the impression that he was a bodyguard with all the right documentation to back him up. He had first come into her room.

"Ms. Granger, I have been sent by the Ministry, I am Henry. My fellow officers and I are here to guard you 24/7; for the remaining the length of your stay in this country. No sense in arguing, I do what I am told. My full name is Henry Mongoose, a pleasure to meet you."

"Please call me Hermione. May I impose on you? Henry, can you please get me my bag, over there, thanks, and can you open the back zipper, yes, that is the case. Thanks, I feel better with my wand by my side." After she had her wand, and the brief introduction, he excused himself and sat right outside of her door.

Hermione was bored, and decided to observe people passing by. She fixed her eyes on the group of strange men gathered just outside of her door. She had caught a glimpse of them, boy they were weird. Most of them had darker complexions, from a light-coffee-with-cream to a darker mocha. They all wore their hair long down to their waists, plaited with feathers, and other items. She was unable to recognize the individual trinkets from the distance.

The clothing was unusual; well hmm perhaps not by New York Standards. She corrected her thinking.

They all wore dark glasses, black trousers and black tunics, mid elbow, and about mid thigh. The fronts of their tunics were decorated with colourful designs and letters. In the back of one, what appeared to be embroidery of a large spider web and some writing? They looked like wizards, but why in a muggle hospital? Were they after her, that is all she needed, one problem after the other?

She called the door guard, "Henry, Henry," wow; he was a very tall Auror.

"Yes, Ms. Granger, what can I do for you?" He stood up at attention.

"I was wondering if you had recognized the group of suspicious men that were here a minute ago."

"Suspicious men, where outside? I did not see any men like that."

She looked at him with distrust, he must be lying. "I know what I saw, there were several men standing for a few minutes, standing next to you, I know I am not suffering from delusions."

"Oh, you are talking about the alternative band; with a top of the charts hit 'Los Hombres Araña'. They are the An-An-Sassi Brothers. Is it possible you never heard of them? They are big in Paris; I heard them everywhere at the Parisian wizarding clubs, around two months ago."

"Sorry, no, I have not heard of them, I still want to know why where they looking into my room?" She looked at him with uncertainty. Her alarm had gone off, something was going on, and she felt it all around her.

"They thought this was their Aunt Nancy's room. She was two rooms down, it was a mistake."

He appeared to be spinning a yarn as he talked to her.

She narrowed her eyes, and looked straight at him. He squirmed a bit.

"Ah, is that so? They told you that much, I did not think you had talked to them."

"I did, my back was to the door. Now, if it makes you more comfortable, I will make sure I close the door next time they go by. You don't need any discomfort."

Hermione dismissed him, but something he had said, was niggling brain cells. What had he said? If her head was not hurting, so much she could figure it out.

He left and sat by the door, and did not close the door but left it ajar.

More bad news arrived, the reason for her fainting twice, she needed to go to a cardiologist, she assented, but would wait for a healer, they could fix it without an operation. No to worry, it was probably something minor, and a left over from dear Bellatrix' torture. In a way it was good to find out.

 **Harry arrives at the Hospital.**

Hermione had dozed maybe ten minutes. She looked at her watch, right on the table by the bed. She had slept for nearly two hours. She felt disconnected; and her head was still aching.

Next, she heard a voice at the door. That voice, she would recognize anywhere. Her heart was beating fast, her stomach did a summersault, and she felt elated and sick at the same time. She didn't want to see him mostly because she was angry with him.


	5. Harry Almost

**DISCLAIMER; HP belongs to JKR. The story line and all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property.**

 **A/N warning This chapter contains matter better suited for more mature readers.**

 **Harry arrives at the Hospital**

Hermione had dozed by what for maybe ten minutes. She looked at her watch, right on the table by the bed. She had slept for over an hour. She felt disconnected; her head was still aching.

Next, she heard a voice at the door. That voice, she would recognize anywhere. Her heart was beating fast, her stomach did a summersault, and she felt elated and sick at the same time. She didn't want to see him mostly because she was angry with him. But what if her heart was weak and she were to die without being with him?

 _Harry how could you have done that to us? I thought we were going to be okay. What were you thinking? Why tell me that you love me, just to shag Ginny and make her pregnant? I know she is beautiful, and you are wizard, but please don't come back to break my heart, is that why you came? To tell me you love her now? Hermione had tears in her eyes as these thoughts ran thru her mind._

Never in her life had she felt more betrayed; her heart was raw, and she felt so insignificant. She was angry and wanted vindication. While Harry was talking outside, her rage bloomed. It was as if she had turned into Voldemort's second coming, and she wanted to hex and inflict some serious damage to three of the Weasley whom she used to hold in her affection. Well maybe four; during the trip to the White House, Ron had behaved pretty horrible.

 _Stop it, Hermione, don't go_ _there_. She had never been so embarrassed; the thought of the two days at DC still had the power to make her blush in a palette of all possible reds.

She was pulled out of her out of control thinking when she heard Harry's voice coming near. She kept her eyes averted looking away from the door.

"Is she awake?"

A flirty female voice answered, "She was awake earlier, and by the way you have such a wonderful accent. I get out at 6:00 tonight here is my card..."

Hermione rolled her eyes back; yuck, she was going to gag.

"Nah, I will pass…"

His deep chuckle and just the sound of his voice shot a electrical discharge of lust that travelled down her spine, clenched her stomach in a tight knot, gave her a low ache, and made her wet with lust, all at once. Traitorous body of mine listen to me, this is no time for desire. Hermione be angry, you hate him, and be still traitorous heart. Fat chance, thought Hermione, he hadn't been that near since DC. Damn, she loved him and wanted him with all she had and hated herself for it.

Her hands were sweaty; her throat was dry; she wanted to see him and hold him into her arms. At the speed of light her mind went back to the night they had almost shagged. I wish so fervently that I had never, ever, drunk so much. If we had been together, maybe we would be married today, resting in bed, eating breakfast on bed after morning shag, and I might even be the pregnant witch. Or if I had swallowed my stupid pride and stayed home, it wasn't his fault. I don't remember telling the Weasley to leave, I was also a coward… She admonished herself.

"Mimi, Hermione, my love, are you awake?" He gently tapped her left shoulder. She faced the window to her right. "I brought some flowers, but I see that this looks like a flower shop. Later, I will show you a present waiting for you back at home," his voice was low and breaking up. His hand stayed on her shoulder, moving softly in a caress.

The area he had touched was on fire; she was getting more and more aroused. Her breasts felt tight and hungry for his touch.

When his hand hesitated, she turned around. Never before he had looked that handsome - his eyes were greener than ever, they had a soft glow that melted her inside; he wasn't as pale as usual and a rosy color graced his cheeks. Otherwise, he was probably as anxious as she was.

His hand dropped to his side, both hands pressed in a fist making the knuckles white.

He looked at her and neither could find what to say. Suddenly all at once, they both smiled and in a low voice at the same moment, "Hi."

Harry, as in a cue, moved forward and before she could say anything, dropped on her bed and sat next to her. Gingerly , he lifted all the cables connecting her to bottles of fluids or to machines reading who knew what.

She had some kind of tube connected to her head, by which small drips of blood were being extracted. Following his eyes, "A blood drain, I had a big bump. I haven't not looked in the mirror, I must be a fright."

While her eyes never strayed away from him, her body trembled. With the cables out of the way, he hugged her tight, and she let herself mold to his body. Her hands rested on the bed, carefully keeping all the tubes away, while his hands touched her hair, her back, her face, everywhere he could.

Their hearts were loud and both were sure the other could hear the beats. Harry's eyes were closed enjoying this moment; one he thought was forever forbidden to him. He didn't want to say anything afraid that she would ask him to let her go.

For once in her life, her brain was not thinking outside of this moment. Her whole universe was very small, it was made out of a hospital bed, a witch and a wizard.

The Aurors were looking at the encounter; Jamal smiled and gave them a somehow wicked glance. He would wait to have a chance with Ms. Granger, no need to worry, she was going nowhere right now. He closed the door softly, so he wouldn't disturb them.

Harry moved his head, held her chin, and lowered his head so his lips could reach her face. He kissed the tears wetting her eyes and felt his eyes were also wet. He kissed one eyelid and then the other, and Hermione's closed eyes fluttered.

His kisses gained impetus and turned feverish. She returned his kisses with equal fervor wanting to learn his face with her lips. But both stayed away from their mouths as if this was a step they weren't sure to take. Although, he tried to keep his eyes open, the lids shut , heavy with lust.

Hermione almost chided herself for feeling like this. However, all at once decided if this was her only chance with him, she was going to take it. Ginny had taken him from her, why should she be Hermione-the-Fair all the time, and what if this were her only chance?

They pulled away for a moment. He put his forehead next to hers and wanted to know if this was real or not. He also wanted to figure out how to make love to her, here, right now. He could not even stop his hips that pushed forward on their own, and his cock was straight up, throbbing in rhythm with his heart . She was injured and in bad shape, what was he doing? It must be the fear of losing her, he just didn't know.

"Harry, outside, Aurors," she croaked in a very small voice, as she kissed his face still staying away from his mouth.

"Shshsh, don't mind them, just us," and finally his lips closed on hers.

Their lips were both very dry; first the kiss was chaste, just lips touching together. Harry's hands gently caressed her neck. He had remembered her head just by looking at the bandages all around it. Her hair, had they shaved it? He had not asked, later.

Gods, he wanted her badly; whereas his entire body was reminding him of his need - his need to be a part of her, to be inside her, to have her wet, tight walls around his cock, his rational mind was telling him not here, not at the hospital; yes, he was having a difficult time thinking.

He waved his hand, casted a Muffilato and finally warded the door right before his brain begin shutting down. He had used wandless magic, a gift for coming back from the dead.

His tongue licked her lips, asking for entrance, as their tongues touched she moaned, or was it him? Her arms all full of needles and cables, gingerly went up to his side and dug with her nails. She just wanted to feel him, to hold on to him.

With one hand he pulled out the shirt out of his trousers and unbuttoned the top button to give her access. She took it and slid the hands under, just enough to touch his bare skin, at the mere contact, she let out a loud moan. Her hips arched up from the bed as their lips touched, caressed and the tongues played and touched. The memory of the taxi ride came flying to him, could she here?

Those were the kisses from less than one year ago, desperate and needy, hungry and wild. Their breathing was loud and ragged. His hand went under the blanket, hers went lower and were above his pulsing arousal.

Gods, she only had a paper-thin gown, his hand went to her thigh and laid flat right below the edge. She slid to the right to make room for him; the bed was narrow but wide enough for both. He kicked his shoes off and pulled his belt off , lay on his right side stretching next to her. He kept his mouth attached to hers, and draped his left leg over hers in such manner to allow their bodies closer. The moment he pressed his erection against her, they both moaned quite loud.

"Love, may I touch you, there?" his voice was hoarse, foreign, he looked at her for a minute, her body was turned towards him as much as she could, it was hard to think, her head was hurting a bit.

"I want to feel you inside, just once, please," he would beg if he needed to.

Her eyes opened, she didn't want to see, just to feel. She saw him in haze, "Hmm, hmm," she affirmed, and then she bit her bottom lip. His body clenched at the sight, she looked like a love goddess, like sex itself, and he no longer could see the bandages around her head.

"Your leg, please move," Hermione was squirming trying to pull her legs from under his. He understood and after rearranging their legs, she was able to give him better access. "Covers off, please," she asked again.

Harry, kept his eyes on her. While he felt lust overtaking him, he moved the hand from her thigh. Her hands were now in an awkward position, and she could hardly touch him

This isn't going to be easy. Maybe, I should wait till she is better; she is so injured; Harry thought, just for a fleeting moment.

He moved the blanket but only to the side. Oh how he wished to be inside of her, he was losing his mind.

As if she could read him mind, her lower body tried to find a position to be closer, she was dimly aware that she was connected to electrodes, liquids, and whatever else they were doing to her.

Good thing that their magic had scrambled the machines a bit and the nursing station was too busy to notice the erratic heartbeats, and the strange readings being recorded.

Harry's lips closed over hers - thirsty for her. They licked and they bit. Their mouths couldn't get close enough. His hand was now outside of her nether lips. She was so wet. Oh, he wished her hands were on him.

He pressed his hardness harder on the side of her hip. "Harry, touch me." She whispered.

"Oh, yes," his husky whisper sounded something like that. First, his finger touched her hard nub; his breathing was very ragged. Her legs were shaking, his too. "Can you maybe try to touch me?" He asked hopeful, but it did not seem possible right now. Her hand couldn't reach him, and could only touch the wet head, he cried feeling her fingers on him.

"I want to be inside of you," his voice rough, pleading.

"Yes, oh yes, touch me, put your fingers inside."

"No, no like that, I want inside, please, this inside," he begged as his fingers were already opening her. She was very small, very tight. He knew he wasn't her first, he knew of Ron and Viktor after the war. But he knew it had only been maybe a couple of times.

His fingers were moving in an out, while his thumb kept rubbing her clit. She was clenching his fingers with small spasms. "Yes, love, come, but let me in please."

He wanted inside; hell with the hospital, what if this were his only time. He moved the lips out her mouth, and she said, "Don't stop kissing me, don't stop, please." Hard spasms were crushing his fingers and her hips were lifting from the bed.

"Yes, Love just like this." She had a small orgasm, and they had just started, oh gods.

He bit her neck wanting to consume her entire body. He wanted to go down on her, and his fingers kept moving, giving her pleasure, his hips pressed and moved against her.

Take her; nobody will come, feel her inside, it might be your only chance. His mind screamed.

Harry stood up for a spell; he wanted to get rid of his trousers. He was thinking on how to do this. At this point, he didn't care about any consequences. He desperately loved Hermione, and this was a gift from the gods.

"Harry, this is a bad idea. The Aurors are right outside of the door, and the doctors might be here at any time. " She pleaded with him.

He bent to cover her mouth with his, as he tried to lower the trousers' zip.

"Harry," she pushed him the best she could with the catheters, the electrodes, the cables, attached to her arms, to her chest, and probably to her head.

She wanted to stop him with the last shred of sanity, too bad that her mind was consumed with desire, and she ached from wanting him. She could already feel his hardness,inside of her.

She had never seen him naked, not even those years they had roomed, or at the tent. The hating Hermione was gone, who knew where she had gone, and good riddance one could hope; so she waited for what was to come.

He had managed to lower his trousers past his hips along with his underpants. It was the first time Hermione had seen him naked at least from his waist down. He was hard and frankly thicker than Ron, maybe longer, she had no way to compare them, and in any case she saw him wet with the same need that burned through her. Darn, even his prick was beautiful, what a sight.

She could see it throbbing and twitching, and in general, just like she was. She stretched her arm , and he understood, she touched him, and he cried in passion. However, she had too many things attached to her, and it did not seem very smart. "Yes Harry, I want you," she said bitting her lips.

"Just for a second, let me feel you, inside, just to feel ." He was finally pulling his trousers all the way down, pulling out a leg then the other. Then balanced in one foot, and then the other to take off his socks, then the other one, all while he kissed her again and again. He was glad of his years on a broom, and all his agility, all working for him at the best of times.

With one of his hands, he rolled up her gown. It was only tied at the back, so he uncovered her up to her chest. And she was right in front of him, for the first time. He admired her breasts, a couple of small electrodes connected to her chest, her waxed body, all over hairless, all made his hardness even more rigid.

"You are beautiful, all over, naughty witch you waxed you hair off, for whom? Never mind," Harry stopped himself from ruining the moment; jealousy had reared its ugly head. As if he deserved her loyalty... hardly.

"Let me taste you, I want to kiss you everywhere" He bent down, kissed his way down; and he stayed away from her breasts afraid to 'unplug her.' He chuckled, roughly.

His lips reached her nether lips, he separated them with his fingers, "Oh, you are so wet, you are so beautiful," his tongue flickered across her nub; he had just tasted her, her scent, her flavor driving him crazy. The naughty witch had sprayed something that tasted of strawberries. Pulling his mouth for a second "Strawberries and cream, oh Hermione."

"Yeah, for you my love, oh yes."

'Wait," he moved up

Raising her leg, he moved nearer her, he was more than right there, "Oh, gods,"he said when he felt her wet entrance. He kissed her neck, his hand raising her leg more, and thrust, just barely, "Oh my love, love…" almost she was tight, damn, "Love a little wider, oh gods yes."

"Let me, please, let me love you, " his voice was desperate.

"Do you like it? Almost... gods...I will be quick, nearly there my love, my life… please, quick… I am nearly there, just, gods." His voice was thick. Being with her like this, nearly inside her...

"Harry no time," yet she didn't pull away from him.

She was quiet, feeling about to explode, together, finally…

A sound, insisting, urgent, coming from outside, someone was knocking at the door. "Ms. Granger, hello, you have a visitor, may we open the door."

"If you are resting, say so, we will send the visitors away." Henry's voice was questioning, he would do what they told him. He knew about love.

"Oh, my god," Hermione grimaced. "Please Harry get dressed and help me, quick."

"Fuck, idiots, go away whoever is out there," Harry grumbled, looked truly upset. His erection quickly deflating, "fuck this is not fair, no, it isn't."

He was trying to do everything at once, moved away and cover her up, pull his pants up, all at once, it was hilarious. They became aware of how silly it was, around the same moment, and their frustration turned into hysterical laughter. They couldn't look at each other without a loud guffaw.

He released the Mufilato, and at least whoever was out there would hear laughter. In a bit, he would lower the wards down.

"One second, I was at the loo, and Mr. Potter was waiting for me out the door," he rolled the eyes to her, "way too much information."

At that, they both continued to laugh non-stop. He had his shoes on, the socks under the bed. As he was moving towards the door, she noticed his lips glistening with her moisture. She pointed out at his lip.

"Clean up your lips, you have...me...there." She kept pointing, too embarrassed to say what he needed to do. He was walking towards the door, asking her with his hands - what?

When it suddenly downed on him, and while staring at her with a loving smirk, he wiped his lips with the bottom of his jumper but not before licking them with great relish. She blushed, he smiled, and a sight of relief escaped her lips.

Too bad his erection was all but gone with the scare of the knock - the taste was delicious in his lips was delicious, too bad; barely made it in, gods, after a deep sigh, he went to open the door.

Xxxxxx

Next chapters: Who is at the door? Who are the strange men at the door? Will Harry and Hermione ever have the chance to have more than just hot promising sessions? My muse did not see fit any more action than the one written. Not sure about her reluctance on this pair.

What is up with Ginny, is she pregnant and if so by whom? Will Pansy get her dream ginger hair Ron, or the ginger hair lover whose name isn't Ron ? Who will get comeuppances? Any recommendations of who should?

Readers: If you are reading and enjoying it, please review. And if you have any suggestions the same. If you like this story let me know what you like and what you would like to read about .


	6. Outsiders' Plans

**DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The story line and all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property.**

 **Others have plans for Hermione and Harry.**

 **Jamal L'Clef -Spider Club**

While Harry and Hermione had their, ahem, greetings, Auror Jamal L'Clef whispered, "Henri, I need to go and call Aunt Nancy's, and winking a 'you know what I am talking about' type of wink, left to make a phone call.

He stood up inside, just at the entrance of the Hospital, and he pulled out his cell after he moved away from the entrance path. He speed-dialed, "Hi bro, yeah Jal, I was right Hermione Granger is here. Aha, I am right outside the Hospital. Hmm, I bought Harry Potter to see her".

He listened and answered, and this went on for a bit, "Hmm, I will check maybe the lab still has an untested sample. Sure I see, aha. Yes, we need at least 1 liter twice if she can. Hmm, the collection, the ritual, aha..You are right again, will be a tough sell, especially if we are responsible for all it was for a good cause. Yes, I know, I will ask her, but Potter will be a problem he will not let anyone get close to her." The tall Auror appeared concerned, his face showed it.

"Yup, too bad we did not know, at least Henri was almost sure. Yeah, he made sure nothing would happen before we verified it… Too bad that none of us can go across, but the brothers at London have helped. True, we could just ask. If not, we will do what it takes. It is for all of us. Too many need this."

Jamal hanged up; they were all concerned, especially because it would not work without the two Brits' consent. It would be a tough sell, let's hope their plan had worked. One would think they would have been a little suspicious with some many close-to-having-sex-calls.

The Auror covered his eyes with extra dark glasses and put on a hat, he wore gloves even though it was not cold, and buttoned up the long trench coat. He could hope for all of them. She was the most powerful witch ever, and the seer's prophecies were never wrong. Besides, they had already tried a drop at the dinner and it confirmed their assumptions. It was what they needed just one CC to verify their theories, and one or two litters for the incantation.

Too bad that Jamal missed that reporter that had been following him ans Harry. He was on tuheir tail since he spotted Harry leaving the NYC's Ministry Headquarters. _It pays to hang around the Ministry's HQ_ s, the blond reporter thought. His auntie Rita would be proud of him. Skeeter pulled his cell out his satchel and made some calls; one displayed England's country code.

He called his newspaper, and not knowing that his cell phone was tapped he alerted a couple of competitors, the ones with access to the tap called their papers. So, before you knew it, at least one hundred American and International wizarding reporters, were making their way through space and landing at Apparition points by the hospital or the Manhattan Portkey.

The engaged Harry Potter, and imagine, Hermione Granger, who had dropped out the face of the media, right here in NYC, the word was out.

Rita hugged her nephew, she wore glamour, and they were in for the long run, not just for the hospital.

 **More Visitors**

Back at the hospital room, Harry had come to the door, opened. He found a shorter man who appeared distressed.

"I am Michel Miller, Josh's partner. Here, please put this in water," and handled a bouquet of flowers and a vase to Harry.

"Mike please, come in," Called Hermione.

The hurried looking man came in.

He greeted her, and she introduced Harry as, 'my good friend.'

"Excuse me if I don't shake your hands, I didn't have a chance to wash them since I arrived, and they are a bit dirty." Harry explained.

Hermione had to hold her lips tight not to laugh, Harry the liar, too perfect. They exchanged conspiratorial glances.

Harry was a bit disappointed. Calling him a friend when his fingers still smelled of her. _It's okay if that is what she wants_ , he thought, he would take whatever she sent on his way.

"Oh, the poor, poor dear, look at you, and I have to be the bearer of more bad news." He said rubbing his hands anxiously.

"Where is Uncle Josh?"

"Don't be alarmed, he will not be coming; he had a small perchance at Montreal's international."

Hermione paled at that, and Harry ran to sit by her side, holding her hand in commiseration. Damn if just touching her hand wasn't making his breeches too tight. He hoped that Michel would not notice. So he pulled out his jumper, and slyly placed it over his lap, and then rested her hand on top of it. That was better.

Michel was deeply upset, words would not come out, and he was trying to gather himself. "Don't worry about Josh, poor dear, he is sharing a bit of your misfortune, he fell at the terminal. He claimed that he saw a large hairy spider climbing his pants' leg. He attempted to get it off with a magazine he had. But with the surprise, he had jumped backward, stepping onto a slippery mess. A passenger must have dropped some kind of oily lotion. He fell and hit his head on the edge of a table, and now he is at the hospital. The airport management paid for my trip here, and are taking care of all the expenses; they are acting nice."

"Why did you not go to stay with him?" Asked Hermione all concerned, his mother must be hysterical; she prayed they were not on their way here, not with Harry and her, you know. She could picture it, Mom, Dad, the Weasleys, who else? Why not, bring them all, plenty of room at the inn. She was never going to shag Harry.

"Because he insisted you needed me more, but I know how afraid he is of hospitals, you know about his mother, and how they gave her the wrong medication." Now both Michel and Hermione looked worried.

Harry smarter than the average wizard saw his chance, "Michel, I am here, I will be staying with her, I will take care of Hermione. You go home immediately, thanks for coming, let me get you a cab."

"Whoa, stop there Harry, not so fast there. Of course, Michel you can go home and be with my uncle, I am fine. As for you Harry, first, we need to talk." Her mind was a little clearer, and she remembered about the Ginny fiasco. If only Harry would stop tracing little things on her hands, she could make a rational decision.

They called to the Airport, finding out that there were seats in a plane that would leave in three hours, just enough time for Michel to get there even if he left in an hour. Kissing Hermione, and leaving her a little gift that they had bought for her, he left.

No sooner, he was leaving that the resident Doctor came in to check on her. The drainage could be removed, and he told her she could check out tomorrow.

"I want to go back home, to my flat, tonight, if it is all right."

"I would prefer if you spend the night over. It is not a good idea to be home alone, you incurred a hard fall, and although there is no apparent damage, a few more hours here would not hurt. I have a note from the business office and a note from the Homeland security and the White House. Ms. Granger, I did not know you were a celebrity."

"Not really, not a great deal, I just did something deemed heroic back in the United Kingdom, nothing special; it was not even in the news." It was a response they had used during the unfortunate trip a year ago.

"Ah, I was also asked to tell you that all your expenses have been already paid, by a MoM, your mother? "

Harry and the witch laughed together, "No, it is the company I used to work for. It was their office here in the USA." She embellished the truth. The doctor reluctantly, finally accepted to let her go after Harry portrayed himself as her family and almost her fiancée.

So Michel spent another half an hour and Henri went with him to get him a taxi. At the door Harry was met by a crowd, to the Muggles, it seemed as if one of the Hollywood producers, who often film in Manhattan, had decided to film some alternative movie right at the hallway. The appearance of the oddly dressed crowd was strange even for NYC.

"Lord Potter, so you really are here," and all at once, flashlights, photos, etc. were taken. Hospital security had been alerted, and nobody could figure out how they had entered the hospital. Henri took over the situation. First, he locked Ms. Granger's door, sticking a locking charm, concealed to everyone, then escorted Harry and Michel to the elevator.

The situation was worse at the entrance, Harry said goodbye at the door, and came back in, but not before all kind of photos were taken. Everyone else at the Lobby who looked at Harry trying to figure out who was he, did not recognize him. That was one strange crew outside, people were saying. Finally, Harry saw men looking like Jamal and assumed they were Aurors sent to control this situation.

"Mimi, it is a zoo out there, we are going to need to take you somewhere else," Harry told Hermione upon returning to the room. "We cannot go back to your flat, I am sure that by now, those reporters have your address.

"Harry, look around, " and she made a bug symbol, fingers crawling along the bed cover. Harry caught it right away, and looked all around; however, he did not find a beetle, at least not one that he saw. He shook his head in negation.

He sat by the bed and kissed before she could say anything. He wanted her, injured or not. He wanted to take her out of here. Last year they had so little, barely a drop, not nearly enough to quench their thirst. He could not even call it a proper shagging, it had not been but a drop for a wizard this thirsty, and since that time, he had wanted much more.

When she tried to speak, he closed his mouth upon her, and in seconds, they were they had left off. His hands were all over, and Harry, once again, tried to figure out how they could do this, "Hermione, may I please lock the door?" His eyes were pleading, and she didn't know what to say.

Why did he have to ask and make her think, why not just do it, that way it would not be her giving in? She thought unreasonably.

Something was not working for them, not on the getting-together-love-department; it was just against all possibilities, like someone, or something was messing with them. The confirmation of her fears came one second later.

"Ms. Granger, may I come in, I am Jamal L'clef. We met last year; I am the Auror with Lord Potter." A hard knocking at the door, why not?

Harry and Hermione, looked at each other with a smirk and shook their heads in frustration. They were going to finish, to come, in one second flat when they finally were able to be together.

"Sure, please come in, " was her response.

Jamal came with a radiant smile, appearing extremely handsome; however, Hermione sensed a strange intention coming from him. There was a something about him; she could not pinpoint. She found him disquieting, disgusting was more like it. Harry was staring at her facial reactions a bit puzzled.

"Ms. Granger such a pleasure to meet you, I'm certain that you don't remember me from last year. I was there at the hotel, with your friends' family, do you recall?" The smart ass Auror stared at her with a knowing look in his eyes.

"Rather annoying and inopportune, I must say you two are better wizards that I am. To intrude in your private time, how did they dare, old flames, eh?" Jamal then looked at Harry and then to Hermione. No, he was not waiting for confirmation, and he was telling them that he knew.

Harry was still sitting by Hermione between her and the door, he suddenly felt very protective, what was going on here?

"I am not quite sure what are you referring to," Hermione challenged him to either be quiet or said what he meant.

"Ms. Granger, sorry if I offended you, I will come out and say it because I hear the hospital's representative coming to check you out." How did he know or hear? Neither one of them could hear anything was this guy lying, and to what purpose?

"We, as in a group because I represent a private association of wizards, have a proposition for you. We are also aware of the, err," Jamal cleared his throat assessing Miss Granger; he had heard about her temper and could already see sparkles of angry magic popping around her.

"Aware of what?" both Harry and Hermione asked at once.

"Of Lord Potter's engagement, of how he is being tricked into believing that the baby is his; which is altogether unlikely if one is to account for her current state of AFFAIRS." He remarked on affairs. Now he had their attention.

"And how do you know?" Asked Harry, "and why do you think we are questioning the paternity?" asked Hermione.

"The how and they why are not important, I know you two love each other, and those red-haired Weasleys have nefarious intents upon the two of you." He paused to look at their reactions.

"If you are interested in our proposition, my business partner and I will drop over to talk to you later this evening."

"Harry, I would like to talk to you?"

Harry was happy; maybe there was a way out, Jamal did not seem bad, just different, perhaps a little scary.

"Yes sure."

The hospital assistants came in to unplug Hermione, gave her pills etc, and a prescription. When she was unplugged, at once, she was well. Then Harry helped her to get ready, and Jamal took them to a very elegant wizarding Hotel, where a suite with two rooms waited for them. He left two Aurors posted at their door.

 **At the hotel.**

After he helped Hermione to bed, she excused herself wanting to take a short nap. Harry hoped this time they could make something out of it. He was committed to find a way out of the Ginny's mess. Or better, he had hoped that weird Jamal came up with a good proposal. Even Pansy had told him, just sue her for custody. That is exactly what he would do.

Could Hermione ever forgive him for being such a wimp? How different he felt this year, last year he was first hopeful, then a feeling of doom. He stood up at the window of their penthouse suite, to enjoy the Manhattan skyline view, while he thought about the stay one year ago after the Weasleys had crashed on their trip, and he did not have the guts to tell them to leave.

"Harry, please come, I need you. Come fast."

Hermione's call brought him back from his daydreaming. It would seem that all his body must have heard the "I need you," and stood up in attention. He was hard just thinking that she was calling him to continue unfinished business. Perhaps, he should wait, after all, he still needed to go to her apartment to pick up some clothes for her.

Wait, she sounded upset, his Auror training made him go alert mode, he pulled out his wand and proceeded to her room.

"I will be there in a second. Love, do you need a drink?"

He pushed the door easily, ready to strike. What he saw inside made his blood run cold.

Hermione lay on her bed, and there were two spiders of the size of a large dog, circling it. She was not afraid, she was terrified; you did not have to be Ron to be afraid of spiders this size.

Harry was looking at the creatures, trying to decide how to bring them both down at the same time, and that is when he noticed - one of the spiders had dark glasses and had the smile of man. He recognized the smile and the glasses.

"Jamal, is that you? Cut out the Animagi routine, and in the blink of an eye, Jamal and a handsome man, probably a relative, sat by the side of the bed.

"Out, everyone out, I need to dress," Hermione said in a shaky voice.

Harry looked at her for the first time since he came into the room, his cock hardened up and his mouth went dry. "You two out, I need to talk to her." His voice was strangled. She was beautiful. All he wanted was to put his lips on her bare skin.

"We will be down in the lobby in 30 to 40 minutes; I need to pick up the car," Jamal said.

As soon as the two were gone, Hermione jumped out the bed and held on to him. She was trembling, and her heart was agitated. A headache was coming back, but it was better now with Harry holding her tight.

"Who and what are they?" Her voice was shaking.


	7. Finally Together- and Danger?

DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The storyline, all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property. Glorioux

A/n

The characters described here, at least three of them are part of the African, Jamaican, and the Caribean Folklore.

Warning: This chapter contains graphic Lemons. I mean kind of sour. If you skip down to the middle of the page, You will be ok if such graphic encounters are not your thing. One or two chaps to go. I just need to clean them up.

** **Finally** **

Hermione was calling him.

"Harry please come, I need you. Come fast."

Hermione's call brought him back from his daydreaming.

It would seem all his body must have heard the, "I need you," and stood up in attention. He was hard just thinking that she was calling him to continue unfinished business.

Perhaps, he should wait, after all he still needed to go by her apartment to pick up some clothes for her.

Wait, she sounded upset, his Auror training make him go alert mode, he pulled out his want and proceeded to her room.

"I will be there in a second. Love, do you need a drink?"

He pushed the door easily, ready to strike. What he saw inside made his blood run cold.

Hermione was lying in her bed, and there were two spiders of the size of a large dog, circling her bed.

HermIone wasn't afraid, she was terrified; you didn't have to be Ron to be afraid of spiders this size.

Harry was looking at the creatures, trying to decide how to bring them both down at the same time, and that is when he noticed - one of the spiders had dark glasses, and had the smile of man. He recognized the smile and the glasses.

"Jamal, is that you? Cut out the Animagi routine and in the blink of an eye, Jamal and a dark handsome man sat by the side of the bed.

"Out, everyone out, I need to dress." Hermione said in a shaky voice.

Harry looked at her for the first time since he came in the room, his cock hardened up, and his mouth went dry.

"You two out, I need to talk to her." His voice was strangled. She was beautiful, and he just wanted to put his lips on her bare skin. His cock seemed to have a life of its own.

"We will be down in the lobby in 20 minutes, I need to pick up the car." Jamal said.

As soon as the two were gone, Hermione jumped out the bed and held on to him. She was trembling, and her heart was agitated. The headache was coming back but it was better now with Harry holding her tight.

"Who are them, what are they?" Her voice was shaking.

Harry could only hear the sound of his blood pumping, and the feel her soft body in his arms. She wore a short, charmeuse silk chemise to just below her waist and a pair of very low cut, matching boy shorts.

His mouth was on hers, the need to have her was the only thing on his mind.

His hands went up and down her back and lifted the short chemise, wanting to feel her bare skin. When he felt her soft skin, he groaned, as his entire body shuddered.

His hands moved to the graceful curve of her neck. He marveled at her toned shoulders and arms and explored the softness of her back.

He was learning by touch what he had seen many times or might have felt through layers of clothing, and could have only imagined the actual sensations.

Everything was a discovery, to him she was perfect, he moved from the dip of her waist, and trembled when his hand reached the marvel of her bum.

He was on fire, his hips moving to increase the friction and pressure, as his mouth replicated with his tongue what he wanted to do with her with his prick.

When they were in the Forest of Dean, he had seen he wonderful bum once; he had seen her she was showering in the impromptu shower.

He pulled out the memory in a Pensive and even while he was dating Ginny, it was a favorite "playing" memory when used in conjunction with the pensive projector, a blockbuster by Seamus.

Her bum always made him think of two halves of a peach. He squeezed and moaned as he touched her, their lips never separated, her hands were running through his hair, exploring his back, going down and squeezing his bum.

She wanted him now and was letting him know by pushing his hips forward with her hands.

His moans were urgent, his cock wanted in her. He moved her thigh over his, to press it against her heat while his hips moved against her.

Her body was fluid and perfect, a combination of curves and planes, hard and soft and so very warm. He wanted to learn her, and this could be the only time, so his hands roamed up and down her sides.

He briefly touched her nipples in his trajectory, and that is when he became undone; the calm of his approach had turned into rolling waves of lust and desire; and he was shaking and wanted to consume her on the spot.

He bent down, and kissed each nipple over the silk chemise, all the while moaning and saying, "My love, I love you, I love you." And she repeated the same.

Nothing else existed but her. And she had already forgotten the men, the spiders, and the time that had gone by, when they apart from each other. There were no Weasleys, or wars, or despair, only Harry and Hermione.

Her body pressed to his. "Harry, no time." His mouth came upon hers, and cut her concerns with lips and tongue.

He pressed his hips as close as he could. His hand went inside the waistband and touched her bare bum, and a strangled cry was heard. His fingers lowered down to his desired target, feeling the place where they had touched not long ago.

Their lips upon each other but not kissing, just panting into each other, expectant for what came next. His leg separated her legs, and he hunkered over, his fingers upon her clit, he squated in an impossible to sustain position.

"Hermione, love, so wet, please, cannot wait." He was sobbing, nearly crying, the wait had been too long.

He knew it wasn't right, there wasn't enough time, but what if they died today. At least once, he wanted to be where he belonged.

While one hand pulled down her knickers, the other rubbed her clit, and the fingers wandered mimicking things to come, in and out. With a near whisper he said,"Wet, so wet, I love you, say yes."

She didn't answer, yet pressed closer, and he felt her hands on his trousers, her fingers tumbled to get them open, so with one hand made a flourish and casted "Divesteri ,"(undress) and both were naked.

He pulled away from her; he no longer wore glasses and could see her very well. And to him, she was perfection, her breasts a full b-cup, narrow waist and torso; then he moved behind, and nearly came at her peach shaped bum right in front of his eyes.

He turned her around, and his eyes moved to the v formed by her thighs. He only saw a small patch of her trimmed brown curls beckoning him. He wrapped her around his leg.

Without planning, the hardened head, wet and ready, was at the very entrance where he had longed to be. He pulled away from her just a little, he wanted to see her eyes. He found them closed and her skin flushed. Her lips weren't quite closed, her breathing was labored and little sounds escaped her lips.

"Say yes."

Hermione lifted her leg for more contact. Ginny's name was at the back of her mind, "But—yes, yes, yes, " Did Harry hear her saying yes ,and what was the but for? Best not to ask, he didn't want to hear another no.

He held her leg further up and in one swift thrust he was in, bringing a loud moan from both of them, "Hermione, my love, baby, oh love. Do you want this? Tell me how it feels, so tight, my love."

His cock was tightly squeezed in her channel. He touched her lips, caressing them with his free hand, his breath coming out in small gasps, his entire body shudering with the sensation. He bit her neck to stop a roaring scream as his body arched at the pleasure experienced.

And she caught one finger with her lips and bit it gently," I do, you feel so good, hard, gods, please, more," her voice was low and husky barely registering.

Her hips moved with his, she wanted wanted to feel him to the maximum possible, the wait had been too long. She felt an orgasm coming, the spasms held him so tight, pain shot up his cock, but soon turned into intense pleasure, he saw her face, and had to control his body.

"Bed, to the bed," my love, mine, love you," he put his hand down her bum, and picked her up. Still connected, he moved them to bed. They never stopped kissing in between words as if they thirsted for each other.

He lowered her to the bed, her bum at the edge, and he stood looking at her as his body only lived for their joining." You feel so good, please touch yourself, I want to see please." He was holding her legs up.

Her hand stretched, and his eyes could only focus where their bodies met. He felt detached; her pussy was just the most alluring thing he had ever seen.

All glistening with her moisture, that is what he was seeing, his thick cock, covered with her moisture sliding in and out of her. His body clenched.

She was looking at his semi-closed eyes, full of lust and love, his slacked jaw and hard breathing, looking at her face then down.

He could see her small hand touching her hardened nub, and also touching him as the strokes got faster. 'Yes, yes, so wet, tight, the best, my love."

Both were saying things he would not remember after, but were inflaming his blood. Her walls were closing and pressing to the point of pain.

"My witch, I love you, love you, now," his legs could not support him he fell on his knees, he could hear a scream, "Harry, Harry my love, now, I am!"

His brain exploded in a sensation of pleasure from his spine to his groin, he was not even sure what he was feeling, it was as if all his senses had gathered in one point.

Lights flickered across his closed eyes, she felt something akin to pain as he grew harder and went deeper, hitting her cervix, and hard spasms made her scream. Magic bursts flickered inside the room

His seed was ready and spurted out as both of them were in the last frenzy of loving. He fell upon her mouth wanting to kiss her at that instance, and one hand went to her breast.

Skillfully, he pinched a nipple just so, the sensation magnified her orgasm; then he repeated with her clit, and she screamed, while his seed spurted inside her.

"Harry, I love you." Were her words as pleasure closed all the brain's synapses, and there was only darkness. Harry thought he was floating in space and toppled over her.

A loud knock at the door, "Hey, are you alive? We have been waiting at the lobby for 15 minutes now. It has been nearly 45 minutes."

"Jamal, maybe someone came and attacked them." One of the voices sounded concerned, I cannot hear anything.

Harry heard their voices, and saw Hermione starting to open her eyes. He was sitting on the ground and Hermione half on the floor, half on the low bed.

They looked at each other, and kissed once again lazily. And he rubbed his cheek against hers; he did want to move to go anywhere. Hmm. He released the silencing charm.

"We were delayed, coming in a few, short shower and we are out." Harry's voice was gravelly, and the two men outside looked at each other and smiled. They understood, lucky dog.

Ah before they would forget, seizing the occasion, Jamal pulled out his wand. He casted a charm that went under the door and without alerting the couple collected the body fluids around her nether lips and dripping down her thighs.

They were finally ready. Now a charm to transfigure it into a small bag. It was closed and Jamal pocketed it.

Before he forgot he sent another charm. It was one to reinforce a charm they had already casted before. A charm to forget using a contraceptive charm, and for extreme fertility; it did not hurt to make them forget once again.

All was fair when their entire community depended on the ritual to follow, and even better when half of it, was already done.

"Take your time, we will be drinking a soda downstairs, but don't be long." They both chuckled softly, happy they had not jumped in the room, and even happier with the results.

Harry was kissing her neck, and touching her breast with reverence. Felt himself go hard just touching her hardened nipple. He bent and licked it gently, "Your breasts are so pretty," he murmured.

"Nah, they are too small."

"They are perfect, and they fit just so in my mouth" And he illustrated, as he positioned his body between her legs, for the third time.

A hard push brought him back. "Ah, no Mr. Potter, I am afraid we have people waiting on us. As much, as I hate to leave, we promised."

"Love, you suppose to be in bed," Harry's whined.

"Bed rest, is not the same that bed-non-rest, or at bed going out like monkeys. I don't think that I was resting. Let's postpone it." He did not even crack a smile. Harry Potter pouting and throwing a spoiled fit, Hermione thought that it was too sexy.

Harry did not want to go anywhere. He had been waiting for this all his life. And now, who knows into what they were walking into. His heart and mind rebelled, and well, his lower half, most definitely did.

"You would need to be able to move. And I am not letting you." With wandless magic, he tied her arms above her head, and tried to nudge his way in.

His little broom was intent into flying in the magic lands, and was going to do so. It was already half way in, if the witch would only quit fighting him.

Hermione was laughing at his madness, but wanted the same. "Harry, be reasonable, and I order you to untie me and let me get up, and get out of me right now."

Her upper body was obeying her, and her lower half was arching to give him more access. One of the two needed to be an adult.

"Nope," his tongue and lips were creating chaos and messing her senses. His tongue was licking her navel. He was bent in an impossible angle. She was moaning under his spell.

"BRRNNNG," the phone was super loud, and the TV turned itself on. Jamal was standing on the screen, backwards, "I just want to remind you that 20 minutes have gone by, and I am sorry to disrupt you but we need to be there by midnight. Please, you will be properly remunerated, or we will at least try. Sorry, Mr. Potter, I know."

With wandless magic Harry turned the TV off.

"He wins. Let's go, so the sooner we are gone, the sooner that I can take care of," and he passed his tongue along her clit, "all of my love's lonely bits."

At upper Manhattan at the old meat-warehousing district, they came upon a large front. They descended from the large limousine, and came upon an exquisite door, that opened before they rang.

If there was a time to run, this was it, but they were high on love. What were they doing goung into heaven knew where with twi giant spiders? So much for their training!

a/n I know this story wasn't a hit, but it has my most favorite couple.


	8. Spider Hair Witch

**DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The storyline, all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property. Glorioux**

 **The Spider Hair Witch and A Rum Potion**

They climbed granite steps up to the front of a large double door. Harry held Hermione by the waist, and both had their wands on their hand.

"Come in, come in." A friendly man's voiced called them, he spoke with an educated African accent.

The interior of the large warehouse apartment, 4000 sq ft of living space, had high ceilings and polished floors. It was decorated as an African home, with many masks, colorful items, and thick rugs. Luxury was apparent all over the place.

A short man with a wide smile, wearing an old fashion bowler's hat, greeted them from a pile of pillows thrown on the ground. Next to him, stood a very handsome tall man with strange colored eyes and long dreadlocks. He wore a long tunic and lounging pants.

"Here is Mr. Anansi and his son Ntikuma. I am a nephew. Here comes Mrs. Nancy." They looked.

A tall, statuesque dark beauty was coming towards them. She wore a colorful silk caftan. Her hair was pinned up on top of her head, on closer look, she had rows of dreadlocks, tied in a bun held with ivory sticks. Her face was mischievous and friendly.

She walked straight to Hermione, and kissed both of her cheeks, "Hello there, pretty girl, you look better than in your pictures. This fancy young man must be Mr. Potter. An honor to meet you, and oh, your little babe."

She smiled naughtily, "Ah, but a couple hours old. Someone must have dragged you from a pleasurable encounter. That is too bad."

They all laughed knowingly.

And the happy couple turned the color of crimson. Hermione's hand went to her belly. The looked at Harry, who shrugged his shoulders and then mouthed,"Nah." Shaking his head in denial, but hoping, nevertheless, for a little Harry with curly hair, or a little Hermione with messy dark; he let out a small contented sigh.

Mr. Anansi caught their exchange, "Ah, she is never wrong, after all she is goddess, and she knows when life starts."

Hermione turned pale; she realized she had not yet taken the potion when the spiders materialized. And then in the heat of the moment, the two people who had destroyed Voldie, forgot to take care of contraception.

For Harry it was a relief. There was not choice for him to make. If Ginny was indeed pregnant, he would support the child, or, if allowed take him or her.

Hermione stood right by Harry, almost in tears; not Harry, he had a smile from ear to ear.

Mrs. Nancy caught his eyes, winked at him, and raised two fingers, as if in two babies. Harry's heart jumped, and had he been allowed, without making Hermione angry, he would had jumped and danced a victory dance.

"Please come and sit, and how about a cup of tea, or do you want a smoke?" Looking at the long, aromatic, rolled smoke that Jamal was toking, they politely declined. "Tea, please."

In the background, the sounds of Reggae music played on.

They sat on a large chair, and Harry held on to her real tight. He never wanted to be apart from her, not for even one day.

His career as an Auror was over, he would probably listen to Bill and his proposal, but—"Mr. Potter, hello sir?"

It was Ntikuma the son. A handsome man in his late twenties, he had his mother's café au lait complexion, and very large dark blue and amber eyes. He appeared almost wasted away.

"Keep your minds open, you will be able to stay with her as you wish, we will be more than generous."

After the introductions, some light chat, and eating fried plantains, with cilantro flavored sausages, and iced tea, Mr Anansi looked at them, "Ms. Granger, we need your help to save our dying race." And he proceeded to tell them the story.

He was a demigod, and illustrated it by shape shifting into a small house spider, and then back to himself. While he was talking, five young men entered the room.

Hermione and Harry recognized them from the Hospital. Harry had been told they were part of an alternative band. That could be true, but they were also members of the large family.

"Some years ago, during the eighties the Muggle population acquired a disease killing many of their men. The ones who shagged other men..." At this Mr. Anansi laughed in wonder, "what man would want to shag another man when ladies are so delicious? A dip here and there, what more for a good man."

Mrs. Nancy came and wacked him across the head, "So delicious that you have over 5,000 sons, I know some young men that love their partners and are loyal to them. Loyal, is something that cannot be said about you. Just look, only Nik is my son."

They all laughed heartily, and Harry did as well, but stopped at Hermione's icy look. Mr. Anansi's comment was biased, and he didn't have the right to talk.

"So Monkey, from Africa, has always been in a fight with me Anansi, and is always trying to get rid of me. Some years back, western Muggles who shagged men, shagged African men who had eaten contaminated monkey meat. Monkey was happy when the all the men started to drop dead."

He shook his head, "Monkey realized that he was on to something. He wanted to get rid of Anansi and his very large family on the American continent. And he knew that the dirty spider's progeny favored women."

He sighed, "Nasty Monkey. He reasoned that some women were infected, he needed to make it a sure thing. So his idea was simple, he infected a lot of the women as well."

They all looked regretful, "What made it worse was that the Anansi shagged vampire women, who infected many in turn, so by now very few of my children are not infected, and had passed the infection to their wives and to their children."

They heard more. Jamal, who was half vampire, half spider, had infected women, who infected some of his brothers. He'd only acquired the disease a few months ago.

Hermione, was rolling her eyes, she knew that Aids was transmitted and how. This was no science. "Mr. Anansi, you are talking about HIV, right?"

"No silly girl, something attached to it. The Muggles have not seen it because it is magic. Normally it should not kill the descendant of Man, but with Monkey's magic, it does."

Hermione hardly believed his next words. "It's Monkey punishing Man for eating his kin, and it is the darkness that it is now killing my children. Men diseases don't affect my kin, but Monkey's magic can."

It was a somber group, the laughter and smiles all gone. He continued, "He knew that my kin likes to shag. Many have aready died, and I am afraid that I will too. Forgive me again, Mrs. Nancy, you know I love you best. And Ms Granger, I cannot save Man but I can save my children." The tricky old spider smiled to his wife, who dried a tear.

 _*Damn, he is good_ , Harry though, _he can make his wife cry and have thousands of women on the side._ He only wanted one, and he should not be thinking about it now, his trousers were becoming very tight. He was back in the room... _Stop it!_

"Jamal, my dear son, has a mother who is a vampire witch from your country. She worked in the Department of Mysteries, where she found a prophecy. Let's us read it together. But before we do, let me tell you a little something. When I left the old country, Monkey cursed me."

His voice was now flat, "Neither I, nor my descendants can ever visit other than this American land. We are stuck wherever we are at. And that is the reason, which made it necessary for you to come to us."

"Wait, we were lucky to find out that you were already here. Some of our British kin were getting us news of your whereabouts, right about when we found you."

Jamal pulled an old scroll, out of a silver tube. Both Hermione and Harry, recognized the magic stamp from the MoM, and he read,

"The cure flows in the witch and the wizard's blood. Their combined essence from their first time is one part of the remedy.

She is a witch with spider legs growing out her head-

She will be the right hand of the other half."

Hermione rolled her eyes, stupid prophecy; it called her wild hair, spider legs. Ha, ha. Harry had to bite his lips not to smile.

"The wizard is the one who killed Snake once, and then twice.

He was branded with a Lighting Bolt in Hallows Eve.

The witch is who yields the power of the ancients.

He died to kill Snake once again and returned from the dead.

She mixes the ingredients to yield the cure, only she can do it.

 **The potion**

\- Starts with the first fresh seed and the juices of their real love.

\- -Combine it with 50 drops of blood of each to start

\- Blood given freely the same moon of the joining

\- Add two litters of pineapple Juice

\- Add five litters of Jamaican Rum

\- Juice of 5 Limes

\- Half a cup of cane sugar

\- 20 crushed Vanilla Beans

\- Mixed in a boiling Cauldron at medium heat

\- Before the clock sings midnight at the City of towers

\- Slowly add the 350 drops of blood of seven Spiders

\- and one fresh testicle of Anansi

\- Mixed by the Spider Hair Witch blood

\- with a babe in her womb

\- She stirs twice to the left

\- Five to the right.

\- Collect a fresh sample of essence

\- Add to the mix. Then she stirs the cauldron 10 times counter clockwise

 **The Remedy**

\- One drop of the potion, mixed with one spoon of honey, and five drops of lemon

\- Spread on the pricks of the infected spiders.

And the spider and his kin will be rid of the scourge."

Hermione broke out laughing, "Are you serious? Aprophecy with pineapple juice, rum, that sounds like some weird cocktail, except for the part of your, ehem, and our err. Yuck, it sounds gross."

"It is serious my dear girl. I know I shall miss my beloved bit, but what good is it if we are all it won't regenerate."

"And pray tell, how you were planning to arrange for our "first essences" that was presuming a lot. And how are you going to collect more in the middle of the making the potion?"

Jamal smiled and produced a small vial, with some viscous fluid. And both Harry and Hermione blushed to a shade bright red.

"Sorry, pure luck, we already knew that you wanted each other since a year ago, but we didn't have the prophecy," Jamal said and shrugged his shoulders. "And we have a room ready for you two, brand new sheets, and mattress."

"Let's say we believe you, how would you have made sure that I have a babe in the womb, and we never had shagged? that I am not too convinced."

A big roar of anger was heard in the Mrs. Nancy sat, now stood a large hairy spider, with large fangs full of shinning venom, "Never doubt me girl, we were not just lucky, think about all the obstacles, and yes, you are pregnant."

And she hissed with the venom dripping from her fangs. All the men were quiet, and that wasn't a joke.

"I am sorry, with due respect we would love to help you, but we are forbidden to do blood magic. We are of the light, and blood magic is dark." Harry explained.

He was not going to let his spouse's blood, and her love juices to be spread on the dicks of thousands of men.

Neither, he would let his blood and semen run the same path. Let's not forget, he wasn't going to allow Hermione to create a dark magic potion. No way.

Hermione could not but agree with Harry, blood magic was forbidden, they could even lose their wands if someone at the Ministry deemed it as dark magic.

"I agree with Harry, we would like to help, but frankly, your potion sounds more like a kinky vampire cocktail, except for Mr. Anansi's bit." Hermione redden at the mention.

"We were afraid of some resistance," Jamal said, and a web descended upon the couple. Nine giant hairy spiders, with large fangs, hissing, surrounded them.

"I am afraid that if Miss Granger doesn't cooperate, the first one to go would be Mr. Potter, after we get the blood. Of course, after killing Mr. Potter, we would have to do away with Ms. Granger once she finishes stirring the potion, which she will do even under a hex." Mr. Anansi who did not like violence told them with great sadness.

"You have five minutes to decide. And too bad, we were going to solve your ginger hair problem, oh well."

Note: Mrs Nancy, Anansi, their son, are part of the African lore.

This story was on hold forever, but my muse ordered me to write some more. One or two more chapters and is done.

 **Lo _l, I think most will like what will happen to Ginny and Ron and the other busy body Weasleys._**

 _ **This is my favorite ship, Hermione and Harry, but I love many others.**_

 _ **Reviews go a long way, I thank those who write them. Note: Soon I will need to take a break from all the Ff writing, or curtail to the max possible. I hope you enjoy the story. And sorry for all the delay. What can I say about the potion. My muse is quirky.**_


	9. Chapter 9 Disclosures

DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The storyline, all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property. Glorioux

a/n This and one more short chapter.

 **Disclosures**

Sometimes life decisions are already made for you, and luckily that was the case. Harry and Hermione went into the room sure that it wouldn't work.

Of course, the tricky spiders were releasing aphrodisiac scents into the room.

As soon as the door closed both said, "No way. I guess this is it; we cannot do it. I am glad we had each other at least once." Harry sighed, "just one last kiss."

The kiss was the incendiary match. In a second both were mindless with lust, tearing each others' clothes, they made love half dressed.

"My love, now... cannot wait," Harry groaned. All he could think was of his love, his all time friend, his only Witch. He held her tight and fell on the bed with her on top.

"Help me...so perfect...love you..."

They didn't even notice when their sample was collected.

As if in a dream, she mixed the cauldron according to the prophecy, then ran back to the room. After all, this was a dream, and they both passed out after making love once more.

Harry pressed against her, "what a dream," he said laughing, "The spiders..."

They were in their hotel room.

"Harry it wasn't a dream," Hermione turned around, "I am quite sore." She grimaced. He grinned.

Both had a small spider mark above their right eyebrow, one on their left breast above their heart, and one below their belly button.

The room was full of tropical flower arrangements, fresh fruit, chocolates, and wines, and on top the table a small chest full to the brim with diamonds, emeralds and rubies, and a few gold pieces. A treasure chest, and it even looked like one.

They looked at each other grinning, and went around the room. They found a big envelope, inside there were deeds to ocean front villa in Jamaica, and a couple more in Africa. In a leather pouch there were six vault keys, two in each of their names and the rest for _babies_ , with a note: _For all your babies._

In a large envelope they found a long scroll with photos and three vials.

 _My dear honorary Spiders, well, you now have the ability to change into spiders of any size up to your body weight. This goes along with a long life for you and your children. And with an Enemy, Monkey; so be aware of the tricky bastard. He is angry and might try to do something bad. Luckliy he is a little afraid of man._

 _If you ever needs us, just touch one of your spiders. The one on the belly will protect the babies because Miss Granger has an old family curse. She is not quite human, which has given us an extra boon against Monkey._

 _The vials, you will see why later. Keep them handy._

 _Thanks for saving us, the number is 5,382 of us, plus their families. You now have a big family, and we will forever guard your back_.

Harry made a crazy face, "Spiders, hmm, could be handy."

"Wow, some thanks, I imagine the presents are not returnable. I guess my business partners and associates are getting a big bonus, they all can use it. Let's check the photos."

In one, Ginny was half naked kissing a wizard that must had be one of the spider sons. He was winking an eye, pointing at her belly. With a note,

 _Jericho will be offering marriage, he loves her. She just doesn't know that he is the most jealous of all my sons; his mother may rest in peace was the worst. She killed two of my lovers and one fought back, and killed her._

 _He will be with Miss Ginny day and night, There will be no more lovers, no cheating...And…no more quidditch…or work. No need to work, his mother was a princess. Money they will have, he will give her all she wishes for, including all his time. They will certainly live in an island most of the time, he owns a few._

A picture of Ron drinking with other of the spider brothers, and a beauty, a granddaughter of spider. _Maybe wedding bells for him, she is a good girl, i have only a few granddaughters._

The last was a picture of the Spider, his wife and the sons they had met...changing from human to spiders and back.

Harry and Hermione couldn't stop laughing, "Hmm,as punishments go, Ron he got off lightly, his biggest sin was going along with Ginny. If he marries her, only imagine." they meant the Jamaican beauty.

"Yup, Ginny has money, she is a princess, very rich, and …spiders…all around. Not the limelight she craves for, but jewels, clothes, money, and nowhere to go. Better, under lock and key for the rest of a very long life."

They found one more envelope labeled, _For the vials. As for the others, invite the following when you arrive— before your wedding_. They found a list and instructions.

They flew back two days later and decided for a quick wedding. Owls went with invitations for the _other_ meeting,

All accepted with one regret. "My wife cannot come she has left with my son, Lucius Malfoy."

Harry sent him another owl.

Kreacher made sure all was ready. He liked Hermione's family, Muggles but acceptable.

"Your parents are nice, you couldn't tell by them that your father's parents make Lucius a commoner. Imagine Kreacher likes them. He already told his nephew, the Malfoy's chef, that his mistress is a cut above the Malfoy."

They both laughed, "Will I have to wear those formal clothes for the balls and the wedding?" He complained.

"Yes, I am the only grandchild so give them that much. And remember that you will gift them grandchildren in, hmm, around eight months."

He made a face, "They might not be happy, formal clothes it is."

"I was a twin same than dad, and as him my brother died from crib death." She was thoughtful.

"What is that?" He sounded concerned.

"No more morbid talk, are we ready? No wait, remember the old family curse? But I am a Muggle, what was about the 'none human part?' We need to check it that later."

Harry agreed. They looked around and found several surprises, it would seem her family had a few skeletons, or shall we say magical secrets and then some.

 **Disclosures**

The guests for their meeting were wondering, _what is this all about_? The Floo sounded, an unexpected guest.

"My father asked me to come, he thought I might be of help."

It was one of the spider's sons. Very straight laced, all aside he was welcome. "I was born here in England," he explained. "He is also sending guards to stay for a while, Monkey is angry with you. Don 't worry, he is a little afraid of Man as my father told you. Just a precaution. I will be unseen." He changed into a small spider.

Hermione rolled her eyes. They were all tricky.

On time, the first guests arrived.

"Arthur, Molly glad that could come, you will be some of the first to know we are getting married in ten days."

Molly was about say something.

"Wait," Hermione brought the photo of Jericho and Ginny.

Molly blushed and Arthur looked agahst. "What is this Molly? Did you know?"

"Ah, I would say she did, here is another photo."

It showed Ginny and Molly coming out the witch's healer, with Jericho grinning from ear to ear and Ginny looking very upset. They could see her crying.

"I am a Muggle wizard," Jericho's voice filled the room. The cousin was doing this.

"Ginny's baby is mine, twins, she is 11 weeks as of today. Don't let her fool you, she has told me that I am her love, but she wants Mr. Potter —with her mother's help."

"Son, I am so sorry, my role was reprehensible.' Arthur was nearly in tears, "but mostly, I am extremely angry."

The floo again, this time Bill, Fleur, and Percy without his wife, came out. Next floo, was George and Pansy holding hands.

Kiss kiss, Pansy pulled Hermione aside.

"I have a surprise that I am allowed to share with you. With my parents dead you and Draco are my family so you are the first to know, George asked me to marry him."

"Oh my god, but Ron?"

"Tsk, Tsk," she clicked her teeth, "No, not Ron, he had his chance. I accepted particularly," she blushed all shades of red colors and made a face, "since Iampregnant.' She said it very fast.

"What?"

"I am pregnant, six weeks."

They looked at each other and laughed, "Great because I also have a secret, I am pregnant as well, 10 days."

They hugged while others looked. George knew and grinned.

"We are getting married, in four weeks, she wants a wedding," George announced.

Arthur was very happy, "Congratulations all around."

Molly the rainmaker intervened, "I thought that she was seeing Ron." She made a sour face.

Pansy paled.

"I guess not," Fleur, Percy, Bill and Harry answered at the same time, not happy with Molly.

Before they could answer the floo again, it was Lucius, alone.

"Sorry to come alone. It is official Narcissa and Draco are gone. As for how long, I am not sure. They went to a monastery. Draco wants others to know, apparently my demented sister in law, 'raped' my son, and had two snatchers do the same. To top it all, she did the same to Rabastan, who was the one who suggested the monastery place. And if not enough, Narcissa had a daughter with the Lestranges, as with the two, while still married to me. Again a product of her demented sister. Her idea, to destroy our marriage."

Everyone was speechless. Lucius looked tormented, they noticed he was dressed badly, unshaved, and just unwell.

"Miss Granger, once again, so sorry the evil Black monster tortured you, if I could kill her again..sorry, I am just overwhelmed."

He sat down and broke down. Fleur and Hermione ran to him. Both hugged him while he sobbed, the dark wizard was broken. The room was quiet. After a few minutes he composed himself.

Harry noticed how Molly was squirming looking at everyone, _aha, right on the money._

"Arthur if all the same, I don't feel..."

"No, you stay." Hermione ordered her, "Please sit down."

They served drinks, one more Floo, Adromeda, and a second one, five seconds later. It was mother's second cousin, Cornelia L'Orc, a French witch of sorts. Lucius looked at her with great interest.

Arthur blushed, as he often did around Andromeda, she did as well. Hermione winked at Harry.

Hermione passed the drinks, all with different color glasses.

"Let us sit down," Hermione told ithem a little about the spider adventure w/ lots of omissions, with a surprise disclosure, " Ginny is pregnant, as some of you knew."

"Ah, I forgot to tell you, Jericho is Anasasi's son," both Harry and Hermione said in unison.

"Who is Jericho," George asked.

Arthur answered while grinning, "Ginny's soon to be fiancé I'd guess." The Weasley wizards had to laugh.

Hermine elbowed Harry "In 10 secs."

They looked at Bill, George, and Percy… and bingo.

Lucius mouth dropped. Molly's face turned green, Andromeda covered her mouth giggling.

The Floo, "Hello, what is happening, Sorry I am late," it was Charlie, "who are they?" He pointed at the three strangers.

"Have a drink," Harry served from a pitcher behind him.

Arthur was heartbroken, and he was feeling odd. He was wondering why had he married Molly if the witch he loved was the one he was looking at.

Bill was the first to notice when he looked at Percy and George. They were all in shock.

"Molly what is happening?" Arthur was boiling.


	10. Sons and the Stud

**DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The storyline, all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property. Glorioux**

 **A/n This and a short epilogue.**

 **Spiders, Sons, and Monkey**

Hermione elbowed Harry, "In 10 seconds," she whispered and counted down.

They looked at Bill, George, and Percy…bingo.

Lucius' mouth dropped: Molly's face turned green; and Andromeda covered her mouth giggling. The Floo was activated, "Hello, what is happening? Sorry I am late," it was Charlie, "who are they?" He pointed at the three strangers.

"Have a drink," Harry served Charlie one from a pitcher behind him.

Arthur was heart broken, and he was feeling odd. He was wondering why had he married Molly if the witch he loved was another, one sitting in the same room. Bill was the first to look at Percy and George. They were all in shock.

"Molly what is happening?" Arthur was boiling.

The tiny spider saw Molly pulling out her wand and bit her hand. "Ouch," something bit me, she exclaimed.

The spiders were not 100% honest. Their cure was tied to Hermione and her babies, and she would always have 'Guards' to protect her, 24/7. Spider bites would become the norm for those who threatened the witch's welfare, some with dire consequences.

"Quit the theatrics, I want an answer. How long, when did it start?" Arthur asked Molly.

Molly was silent. "How could this be happening?" Arthur now stood by her.

"I asked, how long have you been with Lucius, since when, until when? I want to know! He was a Death Eater for Merlin's sake. I saw the boys being born, and they we're Weasley. Did you glamour them in your womb? That is on the edge of Dark Magic, you could have hurt them." Arthur was furious.

Hermione sat by Arthur. She called her cousin Marilia who came by, put her hand on Arthur and nodded. Hermione pulled the third vial, put a few drops in Firewhiskey and gave the drink to Arthur. "Drink it."

"My sons, mine, I have four sons, mine," his face shone with happiness, "Mine, my very own, my four sons. I have four sons, and I..."

Charlie cut him, "No, you are wrong, we are Arthur's sons."

"My father is Arthur," Bill looked at Luciu. The brothers nodded.

Percy added, "Though I'd guess that mother has a lot to explain to do." Molly didn't; she'd apparated away, but two seconds later she was back.

She was pale, scared and mute. Harry snickered, Spider brought her back. He just knew it. "Who knows what else she did." Hermione winked and grinned, maybe the bit of blood magic was a charm after all.

"You, you despicable, how could you? Molly was my wife. Since when; until when? You miserable excuse for a wizard, you bloody-slimy-despicable-blond snake." Arthur pushed Lucius with a finger

Andromeda was giggling and giving Molly sly looks. She was a Black and liked comeuppances. Hadn't Molly stolen Arthur from her?

Lucius the stud, was unrepentant, he shrugged a shoulder, "She should had been mine. My parents wouldn't allow it because she was a blood traitor. Besides Narcissa has always loved the brothers. As to when it was over, err, yes, it has been over, ehem, for a while." He moved his hand on the air, like whenever. Albeit nobody knew what a while was, Harry bet not long judging by Lucius's efforts to avoid eye contact.

Arthur looked at Molly who was looking at the floor, she tried the wand again, and made a painful expression. Her hand was red.

"Spidy," Harry mouthed.

"Aha," Hermione answered and both grinned.

Hermione was mad at Molly, but she missed her desserts, particularly the butterscotch pudding, her chocolate cake, her strawberry clotted cream, and the custard pie, actually she wanted one of each. Molly would need friends, she reckoned, desserts first, besides she wasn't that angry to give up her favorites. Ah, Lucius was still rambling.

"I want to you all to take my name, or at least let your children do. Err, Arthur, it was probably wrong, sorry." The sorry came out a bit forced. He wasn't sorry, not one bit, mostly because of his sons.

At the end, it was agreed that he would recognize them, Arthur didn't want to deny them the chances. He was, however breaking his marriage.

Arthur couldn't stop thinking that Molly had been with Lucius while married to him. Maybe till last month for all he knew, he felt like a fool. Now he didn't feel so guilty for his short affair with a new Unspeakable witch, what could he say, he wasn't perfect.

Lucius was already making plans. All forgotten was flirting with Marilia L'Orc. All sorrows were put aside. Draco would return and then he would have five sons. Too bad one hadn't ensnared the price, Miss Granger. Oh well, life was long, and Harry was an Auror, a life full of peril.

Pansy and George Weasley, or was it Malfoy had shared the baby event. Lucius counted, Bill already had one child, and Percy one. He went from losing his only son to six new Malfoy, plus Pansy's, hmm, he wondered if she might be carrying twins. Maybe eight new Malfoy. This was worth many vaults, the best day of his life. He would be the most prolific Malfoy ever, imagine.

The Malfoy magic started working on them once Lucius recognized them, filial bonds were being established. Before long they would all love Lucius, he knew that and basked in the knowledge.

Now after the fact, he apologized to Arthur profusely; and to make it better, he offered him to get out the MoM for a top paying job; he also opened a generous vault for him.

Hermione and Harry had a present to get Arthur going, a big one to set him for life. They had sold two of the priceless gems, there was an envelope for him, and one for Andromeda, as well as a key to a vault in name of Remus for his son Teddy. They wanted to talk to her later about an adoption.

Arthur sat by Andromeda both a little shy, they had been each others first loves, but Bella and Molly had seen that there was no future for them. His drink had nulled a long standing love potion and old feelings were returning.

Andromeda who was also given a potion, was rediscovering her feelings for Arthur.

"Here, drink. This will make it all better. Marilia said you had traces of whatever was given to Harry., it must be true, Marilia can detect the presence of old dark magic." Hermione gave him another drink.

"You will need to give me some answers, you cannot hide." Arthur insisted.

Molly refused to disclose more. She went home to sulk, to find a note from Ginny, she had eloped. It was hopeless, baby spiders were in their futures.

Molly's punishment was far from over. The next day the Aurors came to collect her and Ginny. They found her in the hotel where she was for her honeymoon. In deference to Ginny's pregnancy, she would only get two spankings.

Jericho was all pro it. It fit his master plan, because after the spanking Ginny would want to be away forever. He loved her and didn't want to share her; it was perfect.

It was the first public spanking in 70 years. It was all for show, not painful, but they had to bend in the spanking post.

During the punishment Ginny and Molly had to face those in the room, namely the ministers, all the affronted parties, and the Weasley children, except Ron who had to be away. He was afraid of his comeuppances, and went for a weekend with his new Jamaican girlfriend, a model. Her name was Kina Nancy, niece of a Mr. and Mrs. Nancy.

It was humiliating, and Hermione found out that she wasn't that nice. She enjoyed it, as much as Arthur, Harry and Kingsley did. Her sons did as well and felt somehow vindicated. They were sad for Arthur, but in their hearts they were his children.

Spanking time came and went in a few minutes, a big paddle appeared and whacked Ginny's and Molly's bottom a few times. Though it just stung, it hurt their pride.

Although Rita Skeeter wasn't allowed in the room, she saw a spider pulling an envelope. By the afternoon the pictures of the spanking were all over the place. Many witches were outraged, they called it barbaric, but soon it became a big joke.

Molly made a decision to leave with Ginny. too bad that she was unhappy knowing that her grandchildren would be spiders. Sadly, her punishment wasn't complete since Lucius' solicitor came to deliver a deed to a nice home, and a key to a vault. She also got a letter from Lucius saying they should never see each other again for respect to his sons. She cried some more. The truth was somewhat different, Lucius had no time for witches, he was busy building cottages around the Manor, expanding the nursery, hiring nurses and tutors, and so on. Fortune had had favored him again with a wealth of sons.

Ron had been drinking with his new friends, when one of them, too drunk on piña coladas, decided to share his cool self with Ron, who promptly fainted. Later, Kina convinced him that he had imagined it, who would believe someone turning into a spider? She lied because she loved Ron and didn't want to lose him.

 **The In-Laws**

Harry and Hermione had been staying at her grandparents' home for the last five days. They were in separate rooms; hers was right across her grandparents, so Harry was growing desperate. They had just found each other, and he couldn't even kiss her. Besides, Hermione was never around.

Kreacher had been invited, but he would had to be under a concealment charm around the guests, at least that was their plan.

"Miss Grangy is best for you Mr. Potter. This be nice." He approved of the wealth around him.

Harry was surprised at finding that all their staff were squibs, Hermione was surprised as well once Kreacher duly informed them.

The L'orc relatives were there. Hermione had heard out about them a year or two ago.

"Darling, we need to talk; it is is high time." Her grandfather came to get Hermione and Harry . There were others in the room, though Hermione didn't recognize them.

"My dear, now that you are about to marry it is time you find out. Your choice is predictable, hopefully, later, never mind." Her grandfather started, and turned to look at Harry like he was a cockroach.

"We all told them," he meant, his son and wife,' "that their idea to live 'normal lives' was ridiculous. It is a new trend, the council informed me. The young ones are doing it, the idea of leaving everyone behind, indeed. Your sibblings, spoiled as always, said it was your time, and your father cannot say no. About your father. Hmm."

Harry looked at Hermione he was lost. Whose siblings, what father? She made a face like, 'I have no idea what is going on.'

"Sir, excuse me," the butler who adored Hermione but pretended that Harry didn't exist, came into the room.

"A Mr. Monkey insists that he must see Miss Granger." The buttler announced.

Hermione and Harry looked at each other a little concerned. Monkey was a demigod, nothing good could come out meeting with him, what now? This day was going downhill fast.


	11. The End

DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The story line and all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property.

A/n another done. It could be longer, but time is limited. Much love to all.

 **The End**

"A Mr. Monkey insists that he must see Miss Granger."

Hermione and Harry looked at each other a little concerned. Monkey was a demigod, nothing good could come out of meeting with him.

One of the strangers, a somber looking, tall man with very curly hair stood up. Harry looked at him suspiciousl. Aha, that hair was a Hermione's look alike.

"Darling," he addressed Hermione, "I'll come with you two, you cannot see him alone, what business do you have with Monkey? He dislikes humans. I am Terence L'Argent, your, err, hmm, well, father, ehem, one, ehem, of sorts."

 _This getting stranger by the minute_ , Harry thought, when Terence stood by Hermione looking at her with loving eyes. A father? Her father was sitting next to Hermione's mother.

They entered the room, where a tall and gangly African man stood. He wore a boxy stripped business suit and a Fedora hat with a colorful plume. He reminded them of a cartoon character, one of the bad guys, he only needed a machine gun to complete his costume.

Harry saw a house spider climbing inside Hermione's pocket.

"Miss Granger," he came to shake their hand. His grin was not friendly, instead a bit sinister.

Terence stood in between the couple and Monkey. Harry noticed that Terence seemed to have grown a foot or two.

"Don't touch her. If you infect her with whatever disease you are carrying," He started glowing, "You will be sent to the Council that you seem to forget. They are still mad at your attempt to erase Spider's progeny, and they have sent you a message thru me, "they are alive and well, and they'll be calling upon you.''"

They saw Terence's face. Although Harry had never seen anything like it, Hermione had. She was remembering, oh, oh. Aha, she bit her lip. All the way back to the year before Hogwarts, some. She made a face, a grimace.

Monkey heeded the warning; he was there a minute and gone the next.

Terence looked normal again. Hermione was feeling drunk, realizing that the old memories she thought fancy fantasies were indeed true.

Her father stood by her, his eyes knowing. Harry would have to be told slowly, but for now, "Daddy," She ran into her father's arms.

He had visited her all the time in the land of dreams. She missed them all. Hadn't seen them but for days during the Holidays disguised as weird relatives.

"I missed you, so much." She rested her head on his chest. She spoke in a language not understood by Harry.

"It was a short while, you are our baby. Your mother and E'lion are too busy solving conflicts. One day will be your job since your older sister is already promised, and let's face it, you are the most suited."

They went back in the room. Hermione leaning into her father. Harry was lost.

They were all taking at the same time, "Yes, it was true...aha, she gave her blood to the spider...Oh dear, she is pregnant...aha, and gave blood while...oh no..."

Hermione rolled her eyes, nothing was secret around this bunch, she was certain. They read thoughts without respecting privacy. She would need to learn to block them.

Terence was unhappy, "Don't ever do that again. You don't know what you did, you made the spiders invincible. A good thing that their intentions are good. Of course, one needs to consider the gains, they will guard you, a veritable army at your disposal. Hmmm, yes, perhaps is a good thing."

A woman put her finger over her lips, and pointed at Hermione's pocket. Bingo, a spider floated up to the door where the butler waited.

He took the spider, placed it on a chair outside the room, "Sir, please wait here, she will come and get you." Harry and Hermione looked at each other and grinned.

A woman, an aunt, stood up, "How can you allow this, first at the academy run by the egomaniac she is in danger constantly, she is unprotected, so she gets tortured. The list goes on, and now she is marrying the irresponsible young one who is behind all the escapades and..."

Terence lifted his hand, "Mother, that is enough. We are here for her wedding."

Harry was more lost than ever, the woman looked like the rest, too young. _Who are this bunch?_

Hermione asked for him. "Who are you all?" She asked Terence just wanting verification.

"We are your family," he pointed at her parents, "they are your brother and his wife," Hermione nodded, images were becoming more clear.

He pointed at her grandparents. "They are the overseers. Ready to intervene, they now stay all the time after the unfortunate time with the mad witch."

"Torture, say it, torture, our baby was tortured, the entire sorry lot should be destroyed." More than one interjected, he ignored them.

"I am your father, your mother and E'lin stay behind. We cannot both leave." He spoke in English, this was for Harry, she already remembered.

"Young human," he looked at Harry, "she came to get her education at Hogwarts as it is a family tradition. My mother was here as well, but she forgets that for romantic reasons."

Everyone chuckled. "My mother fell for a visiting student, Grindenwald, who turned her down for Dumbledore; one he didn't even like but used."

Even the grandmother laughed at the silliness. She loved her husband sitting next to her. *How old is she? She knew Dumbledore in Hogwarts? * Dumbledore and Grindenwald? Now Harry was totally lost.

"Yes our sweeting needed to learn this world. To answer your burning question, she is something you never heard of. If you ever need to know, she will tell you, when she puts it all in place." He sighed.

"You will learm more with time. The babies, yes, while they are growing, you will reside here, in this place. By the way, just like she did. This place is half here and half across the portals. Maybe this time one of the twins can be saved."

Harry looked at Hermione. He saw that she already knew and was resigned.

They never said more, that was it. Nothing other than issue more orders. They brought new guards, allowing the spiders to hang around Hermione and Harry, making sure they didn't learn much more. They also brought new additional guards that wore masks.

They got busy at the construction of a moat around the area, because of Monkey and other threats.

"What are you?" Harry asked again.

"Even if you don't believe me, I have no idea. I remember living here and going to play somewhere else until one year before Hogwarts. My mind must be blocked for safety reasons."

The night before the wedding they had a reception. Many strangers were there, all bowing to Hermione. Several of the males kept giving Harry nasty looks, particularly a set of twins . Harry was getting annoyed. He had heard that Hermione had been already promised. He needed to know.

"What are you?" He asked again.

"Dunno, maybe with time I will know. But I think, I am like my father. I also think he is someone of great importance."

"If he is so young what does it mean for me?" Harry could see himself getting old and having to leave her behind.

"I really don't know. Though I am glad you are no longer an auror. We need to live here, here is more than it seems, it is an in-between. We need to do it for the babies."

The party to celebrate the coming wedding was still going on, when Mr. and Mrs. Nancy arrived with several of their children. They all bowed to Hermione, and Mr. Nancy apologized about 100 times and kept looking over his shoulder.

"My Lady we had no idea. If you would be so kind and never tell them the entire story, you would have my eternal gratitude. I thought that the council was gone, but it doesn't seem so. I have a hearing. So, if you and your husband put a word for me, I have a small island in an in-between..."

Mrs. Nancy kissed her on the cheek, "Darling, I did try to remove an old blemish on the baby girl. It is a curse from an old enemy. Do tell your parents."

When they stepped away, Hermione whispered, "The island we just received from Mr. Anasasi?"

"Yes."

"I think whoever my family is, they hate islands, most do, but I don't. After the wedding, " she whispered, "we can go there for a few months, and after the babies grow, we will do the same." Both chuckled.

"Maybe we can have a few years to enjoy our love. Let's do what they expect us to do, and after the wedding we can go for a few months alone." she whispered, and he grinned.

Hermione squeezed Harry's hand, both nearly jumped in the air, even better.

Hermione saw her father, "About the twins, Mrs Nancy said she had fixed whatever attached to one of the babies." Hermione told him.

"If that is the case, it will be considered by the Council when their case goes in front of them."

Everybody was busy, and the overseers had to go to wherever. Hermione fell asleep. A little while later she woke up when she felt someone standing by her bed.

It was Harry, he was naked. "I locked my room, can you help me?"

He knew that he had been an extra jerk that night a couple years before. That was the night he realized how he felt.

She sat and pulled the quilt, "Here cover yourself," and moved closer.

He was grinning, "Yes, I was an idiot, but you know that every idiot should have a chance."

"What do we have here?" She bent and kissed the top of his twitching cock.

He hissed, "First kiss my mouth, I need to kiss you."

She jumped in his arms. In a few seconds, they were on her bed, his body covering hers, "I want you so bad, maybe we should wait, but I don't want to." His hand opening her thighs.

"Why wait, I am pregnant, let me..."

"My lady are you all right," it was the butler.

Hermione was giggling.

"I am fine, tired."

"Your grandmother is on her way here, I thought you..."

They heard voices, Harry jumped out the bed and picked up the invisibility cloak as the door opened.

Harry didn't take any chances and was fixing to leave the room.

When he neared the door, the grandmother looked in his direction, "Young human, you should not be here. It is forbidden to bed your bride seven cycles, err, seven days, before the wedding. Ah, your cloak only works on humans."

At the wedding they saw Ron with his girlfriend, she was one of Anansi's grandchildren, they grinned.

Lucius came with all his sons and their families. He was holding the hands of his granddaughters, and for once, he wasn't doing politics, he had fully assumed his role as grandfather. He looked like a wizard who had everything, he did.

Arthur came with Andromeda and Teddy. His sons, now Lucius' sons gravitated to him. Lucius outsmarted them all; he had already asked for concurrent sitting arrangements for the banquet. Nobody had to choose sides, and he was ahead.

Mr. Nancy pulled them to the side. Mrs. Nancy stood by him.

"Remember what we asked you?"

"Of course, I already told my family a modified version, and a how you found the reason why the twins are dying." Hermione assured them.

"We will be forever grateful. Also, please don't mention the death threat. Monkey is jumping for joy, he knows of my hearing. Monkey also has a hearing for trying to poison you."

He stopped to wipe his sweat. "So here is a wedding gift. You see, your friend is marrying my niece. We laughed, Mrs. Weasley is silly, our babies are not spiders, that comes much later. Who would want a baby spider wreaking havoc."

They all laughed. Ron marrying a spider, poetic justice. Just as good, Ginny married to a jealous spider who would stash her away.

Later they found two diamonds of the size of pigeon eggs, the deed to the island with the location of a portal to it, and two small bracelets with a spider engraved. It had a note attached.

 _To keep the babes from harm and the curse at bay. I know the curse, thus they must wear them until they are past infancy, best to keep them on at all times, four years or so. The bracelets will grow with them_.

They had not had a second alone. Harry whispered, "Meet me in your room, this party will never end."

"That is too far, meet me in the W.C. by the library, nobody will look for us."

"Mr. Spider get lost for a few." Hermione warned the hidden spider as she entered the W.C.

Harry was already inside. Both fell in each others arms, their kisses were desperate. Hermione just wished their clothes away, and they were naked.

"How?" Harry started, "never m...gods."

Hermione had somehow climbed on him, he guessed levitation. He caught on quickly. He sat her on the long counter, and...voices outside.

"Where did they go? With so many guests, maybe they were abducted."

"The guards..."

She put a finger to his lips, casted a powerful silencing and concealment charms, and guided his cock into her, both gasped, Harry was about to bite her shoulder. "No my dress is strapless, oh gods."

It was over in seconds, they kissed lazily. "Let's leave, do you have it all ready?"

"Yes, George and Pansy will polyjuice like us while we get away for a few weeks."

The plan went without a hitch, finally alone, away from the spiders, her family and all. They couldn't be happier, free, free at last.

Terence stood by Mr. Nancy.

"Thanks Mr. Nancy for giving us the location. We don't like water, but we have plenty of guards that have no problems with it. We also installed viewing windows everywhere. She might need healers and what not. By the way, we have dropped our complaints."

Mr. Nancy thanked her father and walked away. He felt bad for the betrayal, but frankly the young couple was foolish, they shouldn't be alone while she carried babies.

Besides she still didn't know what she was, and how many would like to get their hands on her. Of course, he had sent several of his sons hidden inside their clothes.

He smiled, her family knew about the one island where they were right now, but had no idea about the other one. He liked the young couple and also wanted to help. They deserved some years alone.

"Mimi, sometimes I feel like we are not alone here." Harry told her while caressing her.

"We aren't alone, Kreacher is here." She answered, but not certain. "My family hates islands." She said without much conviction and kissed him again.

The end.


End file.
